


Вольфрам и Харт

by t_nesmeyana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nesmeyana/pseuds/t_nesmeyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«– Ты кто, к чертям, такой? – окончательно осатанел Дерек, придя в себя.  – Я полукровка. Трикстер. Меня зовут Стайлз, и я твой новый адвокат».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вольфрам и Харт

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: Канон сериала «Ангел» (Buffy&Angel), 4 и 5 его сезоны; «Вольфрам и Харт» еще существует в 2013 году. Знание сериала для понимания фика совсем не обязательно.  
> Предупреждения: something!Стайлз, автор не следует таймлайнам обоих канонов, присутствует OOC, несмотря на вампирский канон ни одного вампира в фике так и не появляется.

****

Глава 1

В просторный лифт офисного здания компании «Вольфрам и Харт» Стайлз зашел ровно в восемь тридцать утра и ни минутой позже. Лидия Мартин – единственная, кто в данный момент находился в кабине, ¬– медленно оглядела его с ног до головы и скривила губы, одним только этим движением выражая свое отношение к внешнему виду коллеги.  
– Ты одевался с закрытыми глазами? – вместо приветствия спросила она. Стайлз улыбнулся, поправил манжету ярко-красного пиджака, одернул высокий ворот рубашки цвета берлинской лазури и, обколотившись на поручни лифта, ответил с интонацией престарелого ловеласа:  
– Не нравится? Только скажи, я предстану перед тобой в чем угодно, – но, бросив взгляд на огромное, во всю стену лифта, зеркало, добавил, – только не здесь.  
– Избавь меня от этого, – раздраженно фыркнула Лидия. – Тебя, кстати, ждет мисс Морелл. Советую зайти к ней сразу же.  
– Зайду, – легкомысленно пообещал Стайлз. – Как продвигаются дела в твоем отделе? Целыми днями воюете с Дженнифер?  
– У нас с мисс Блейк нейтральные деловые отношения, с чего ты только взял, что мы ругаемся?  
– Я и не говорил, что вы ругаетесь. Ваши сражения именно потому так страшны и опасны, что со стороны похожи на обычный женский разговор.  
– Мисс Морелл на днях отдала нам целую кипу контрактов, срок исполения которых подходит к концу, так что нам сейчас не до пустяков, – раздраженно ответила Лидия, передернув плечами. – А еще какой-то идиот вчера ночью в архиве свернул полку с прошлогодними контрактниками, пришлось все папки собирать заново и проверять на наличие всех документов.  
Стайлз замер под требовательным и подозрительным взглядом Лидии, а потом задохнулся от возмущения.  
– Почему сразу я?  
– Без тебя точно не обошлось, – отрезала она. – Предупреждаю, Стайлз, ты доиграешься. У Энниса на тебя зуб, а Кали хоть и весело за тобой наблюдать, но придет день, и она встанет на сторону своего, хм, друга.  
– Я ужасно рад, что ты за меня волнуешься, но, поверь мне, пока я даю этой компании то, что она хочет, со мной все будет в полном порядке, – пожал плечами Стайлз, глядя на быстро сменявшиеся цифры, отсчитывавшие этажи. – К тому же полку свалил не я, хоть и знаю, кто это был. Если хочешь, могу поделиться секретом.  
– Нет, – чуть поколебавшись, ответила Лидия. Уж очень ей не понравился смешливый и хитрый взгляд Стайлза, который он на нее бросил. Наверняка в этой истории фигурировал какой-нибудь грязный секрет кого-то из сотрудников, который она точно не хотела знать ради собственного же спокойствия.  
– Как хочешь, – Стайлз не стал настаивать. У него было, с кем поделиться отличной байкой.  
В это время лифт остановился на нужном двадцать втором этаже, и двери его разъехались в сторону, открывая взгляду просторный холл. Там, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте, стоял младший сотрудник лаборатории «Вольфрам и Харт» Скотт Маккол. Увидев Стайлза, он издал радостный возглас и, поприветствовав Лидию кивком, за руку вытащил друга из лифта.  
– Чувак, я слышал про то, что случилось вечером! Ты обязан мне все рассказать, – громким шепотом потребовал Скотт. Лидия, прекрасно его слышавшая, закатила глаза и нажала на кнопку своего этажа.  
– Не пали меня так явно, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Лидия и так не воспринимает меня всерьез.  
– Я уже говорил тебе, что пока она встречается с этим индюком Джексоном, у тебя никаких шансов, бро. Так что рассказывай.  
– Не сейчас. Меня вызывает Морелл. А она бывает не очень-то терпелива, сам знаешь. Однажды вызвала меня ритуалом прямо с обеда, – поморщился Стайлз, вспоминая. – Я проглотил рыбью кость от неожиданности и чуть не задохнулся.  
– Вот стерва! – посочувствовал Скотт.  
– Поосторожнее, друг, рискуешь проснуться однажды болотной лягушкой, – Стайлз лукаво подмигнул ему и, махнув рукой, направился в сторону кабинета личного секретаря мистера Дюкалиона, директора фирмы.  
Однако через несколько минут Стайлз понял, что зря так торопился. Мисс Морелл была не одна. Возле ее стойки-ресепшена злой, как тысяча чертей, стоял Джексон Уиттмор собственной персоной. В превосходном дорогом костюме-тройке светло-серого цвета, белой сорочке и идеально подобранном галстуке. От этой безупречности у Стайлза разом заныли все зубы. Увидев его, Джексон недобро прищурился, кинул на стол мисс Морелл какую-то папку и медленно выпрямил спину, окончательно превращаясь в напыщенного индюка.  
– Удачи, Стилински, – ядовито бросил он и, нехорошо ухмыляясь, быстрым шагом удалился. Стайлз проводил его удивленным взглядом и повернулся к мисс Морелл. Та с невозмутимым видом сидела за своим столом, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и смотрела на Стайлза давящим взглядом.  
– Вызывали? – уточнил он. Мисс Моррел ничего не сказала, лишь кончиками пальцев придвинула брошенную Джексоном папку Стайлзу. Он тут же оказался рядом со столом, чтобы просмотреть предложенные документы. Через три минуты – а именно столько понадобилось Стайлзу, чтобы бегло проглядеть несколько первых страниц, – он осторожно заметил. – Тут написано, что это дело было передано Уиттмору.  
Мисс Морелл на это лишь выгнула бровь, молчаливо предлагая Стайлзу додуматься до очевидного самому.  
– Его сняли с этого дела?  
Бровь опустилась, зато уголки губ немного приподнялись.  
– И теперь вы передаете его мне.  
Лицо мисс Морелл стало выражать крайнюю степень одобрения с легкой ноткой снисхождения.  
– Ха! – Стайлз вскинул кулак и ослепительно улыбнулся. Одобрение на смуглом лице мисс Морелл стало еще более отчетливым – она любила, когда между сотрудниками сохранялась здоровая или не очень конкуренция. – Когда приступать?  
– Сейчас, – наконец подала голос секретарь. – Клиент двумя этажами ниже в конференц-зале. Эрика уже два раза носила ему кофе, так что поторопись, – сказав это, она перевела взгляд на монитор, выпрямилась и начала что-то быстро печатать, не глядя на клавиатуру даже изредка. Стайлз рассеянно кивнул, открыл папку, чтобы начать читать более внимательно, и резко подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда услышал громкое, требовательное: – Живо!  
В эту же секунду его как ветром сдуло.  
У самого конференц-зала Стайлз притормозил и внимательно оглядел себя. Хоть у него и не было времени как следует вчитаться в материалы дела, а значит, и составить мнение о клиенте, но кое-что он успел выцепить взглядом. И с досадой понял, что в таком пафосном виде, в каком он сейчас, к клиенту лучше не идти.  
Осмотревшись по сторонам и не заметив поблизости зеркал, Стайлз воодушевился и сосредоточился. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом его облик начал изменяться: стали короче стильно торчавшие волосы, пиджак сменился на красную толстовку, рубашка на футболку, брюки на джинсы, черные ботинки – на алые кеды. Стайлз сразу же словно скинул с себя несколько лет, став похожим на школьника-подростка. Посмотрев на папку, он подумал и превратил ее в учебник по химии. То есть не превратил, конечно. Папка в руке ощущалась как папка, но благодаря иллюзии, которую поддерживал Стайлз, она выглядела точь-в-точь как учебник по химии для старшей школы. Оставшись довольным своей работой, Стайлз улыбнулся оглянувшейся на него стажерке и решительно толкнул дверь в конференц-зал.  
Дерек Хейл выглядел точно так же, как и на рисунке, приложенном к делу, только еще мрачнее. Он был похож на мексиканца-рецидивиста, монгола-захватчика и индейца одновременно: смуглая кожа, черные волосы, густая щетина и кошачий разрез глаз. И единственное, что выбивалось из общей картины, – это яркая, насыщенная зеленая радужка, которую Стайлз сумел хорошо рассмотреть, пока Дерек взирал на него со смесью раздражения и недоумения. Рисунок не смог в должной степени передать только одного. Дерек Хейл был потрясающе красив. Стайлз нервно усмехнулся, глядя на него, потер затылок, с досадой ощущая относительно длинные волосы, торчащие вверх вместо ёжика, который, как он наделся, был виден остальным, отдернул руку, не желая невольно сбить иллюзию, и захлопнул дверь конференц-зала.  
– Проваливай, – мрачно приказал Дерек, поняв, что Стайлз собирается остаться, а не слинять, испугавшись его тяжелого недоброго взгляда.  
– Чувак, – протянул тот, – мне сказали, что я могу подождать здесь.  
– Ты вполне можешь подождать маму с папой в другом месте.  
Стайлз нервно и болезненно усмехнулся, но быстро справился с собой и, уверенным шагом пройдя вглубь зала, плюхнулся на один из множества свободных стульев.  
– Блин, мне сказали ждать здесь, так что извини. Можешь просто не обращать на меня внимания.  
Дерек так и попытался сделать, но Стайлз не дал ему такого шанса. Раскрыв учебник-папку, он быстро начал читать досье на Хейла, сначала молча, а потом насвистывая популярный, прилипчивый мотивчик. Надо отдать должное Дереку – он терпел сорок секунд.  
– Заткнись, – сквозь зубы процедил он, бросая на Стайлза раздраженные взгляды.  
– Ой, извини. Тупая мелодия, у какой-то девчонки на улице на мобилке сыграла еще вчера, и вот, не могу избавиться, – покаялся Стайлз и замолчал. На минуту или около того.  
Дерек, который не в первый раз уже смотрел на висящие на стене часы, резко обернулся, когда Стайлз издал громкий пронзительный звук, напоминающий взлет реактивного самолета, а потом стал изображать что-то похожее на битбокс. Дерек очень явственно зарычал, у Стайлза волосы на руках встали дыбом от этого звука, однако он заставил себя остаться спокойным.  
– Такое тоже не нравится? Слушай, но мне ужасно скучно сидеть просто так. Давай поговорим!  
– Я не собираюсь с тобой говорить, – отрезал Дерек, поднимаясь. – Я лучше пойду.  
– А, ну дверь только за собой закрой поплотнее, – обрадовано попросил Стайлз, возвращаясь к «учебнику». Как он и думал, Дерек не смог такого стерпеть.  
– А вообще-то знаешь, что? Это тебе придется свалить отсюда. – Дерек с решительным видом подошел к нему и, не успел Стайлз дернуться, схватил за шиворот. Дерек легко, словно куклу, приподнял его со стула и потащил к выходу, не обращая внимания на активное сопротивление. У двери вышла заминка: Стайлз всячески препятствовал ее открытию, и у Дерека никак не получалось с этим что-то сделать.  
– Полегче, чувак. Да что ты психуешь? Я же ничего не сделал!  
– Лучше свали по-хорошему, пока я тебя не разорвал, – зарычал Дерек, хорошенько прикладывая Стайлза о дверь. Тот на секунду потерялся в пространстве из-за звона в ушах, а когда проморгался, то обнаружил, что Дерек уже успел прижать его к неровной дверной поверхности и теперь угрожающе скалился отросшими клыками и сверкал алыми радужками.  
– Интересно, – заметил Стайлз, прекращая ломать комедию. Его внешний облик тут же изменился, иллюзия подростка спала ¬– хотя стал выглядеть он не намного старше – вернул красный костюм и серо-голубую рубашку. Дерек, растерявшись, выпустил Стайлза, который тут же воспользовался этим, вывернувшись из захвата.  
– Ты кто, к чертям, такой? – окончательно осатанел Дерек, придя в себя.  
– Тебя интересует вид или моя личность? – деловито спросил Стайлз, одергивая пиджак.  
– Все.  
– Я полукровка. Трикстер. Меня зовут Стайлз, и я твой новый адвокат.  
– Ни за что, – тут же заявил Дерек, складывая руки на груди. Он явно чуть успокоился, но все равно выглядел крайне мрачно и недружелюбно. Впрочем, Стайлза это не сильно впечатлило. У него были клиенты и похуже. Один пытался его сожрать прямо во время разговора. И, кажется, до конца так и не понял, почему этого делать было нельзя.  
– Ты наверняка знаешь, какое наказание требуют для тебя обвинители, – начал Стайлз и, дождавшись кивка, все-таки озвучил. – Казнь через транслюмбарную ампутацию. Довольно суровый приговор. И что самое важное, у них есть все шансы этого добиться.  
– Я не убивал Кейт Арджент, – четко выговаривая каждое слово, произнес Дерек, хмурясь все больше и больше.  
– Может быть, – легко согласился Стайлз. – Но в нашем случае это не так и принципиально. Главная проблема этого дела в том, что ты, Дерек, вполне способен на убийство. Не удивлюсь, если ты уже убивал.  
– Ты определил это за пару минут, устроив дурацкий маскарад и выведя меня из себя? – скептически фыркнул Дерек, однако Стайлз видел, что он растерян.  
– Трикстеры имеют множество талантов. Среди них не только умение показывать фокусы и наводить иллюзии, но и кое-что еще. Наш прародитель Локи обладал невероятным талантом видеть в людях, и не только, все их слабости и недостатки. То, что они прячут наиболее глубоко. Червоточину, которая есть в каждом из нас. Этот дар он также передал своим детям, – спокойно объяснил Стайлз. Он не врал ни секунды и знал, что Дерек, будучи оборотнем, это слышит. Однако вряд ли он доверял Стайлзу даже несмотря на это. За трикстерами водилась слава невероятных врунов, способных обмануть самого дьявола. Вот только Стайлз был полукровкой. – Я почувствовал в тебе это, Дерек. Способность убить. И Ардженты не дураки, они имеют огромный опыт охоты за такими, как ты, поэтому они почувствуют это тоже и не отстанут от тебя, пока не упокоят в земле обе половины твоего тела.  
– И что ты предлагаешь?  
– Мы не будем строить из тебя безобидную овечку. Чтобы понять, что это ложь, достаточно взглянуть на твою физиономию. Поэтому будем искать другие варианты. Какие, я пока не знаю, для этого мне нужно внимательно изучить материалы дела, – тут Стайлз позволил себе усмехнуться. – Впрочем, если ты не хочешь со мной работать, то никто не мешает отстранить меня, как и Джексона. Но подумай, чем это может для тебя закончиться.  
На какое-то время в конференц-зале воцарилась тишина, которую нарушало только тиканье настенных часов. Необычных, кстати: неподготовленного человека они могли запросто свести с ума, если он долго находился с ними рядом.  
– Ты мне не нравишься, – наконец заявил Дерек, и Стайлз ощутимо расслабился, поняв, что эту битву он выиграл.  
– Ты мне тоже, хмуроволк, но мои клиенты редко бывают приятными личностями, – с легкомысленным непрофессионализмом заявил тот. – Но я не люблю и не умею проигрывать, поэтому, поверь мне, я сделаю все, чтобы вытащить твою мохнатую задницу из этой передряги.  
Дерек кивнул с таким обреченным видом, что Стайлзу стало его жаль. А ведь он думал, что давно разучился испытывать это чувство. «Вольфрам и Харт» отбивала желание сочувствовать клиентам. Среди них попадались те еще личности: демоны, пожирающие человеческие сердца или приносящие в жертву младенцев, вампиры, съедающие на завтрак по девственнице (где они их только находят?), полубоги, вырезающие целые небольшие города ради развлечения. И это был далеко не весь список. Убийство одной девушки казалось на этом фоне сущим пустяком.  
Вот только для нее это пустяком не было.  
– Отлично. Мне нужно два дня, чтобы все изучить и проанализировать. После я с тобой свяжусь, – поставил точку в разговоре Стайлз и, подойдя к столу, с досадой поморщился, обнаружив, что папка с делом Хейла все еще выглядела как учебник по химии. Миг – и все снова встало на свои места.  
– Я могу идти? – с неожиданным ехидством спросил Дерек. Стайлз окинул его взглядом, будто примериваясь, откуда бы отхватить кусок, и кивнул. Тот, не ожидавший такого нахальства, фыркнул, но ничего не сказал, развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и покинул конференц-зал. В ту же секунду Стайлз почувствовал, как его тело, все это время скованное напряжением, расслабляется, и плюхнулся на ближайший стул. Дело обещало быть сложным.

****

Глава 2

Одним из существенных минусов компании «Вольфрам и Харт» была общая столовая. Вообще-то Стайлз был не из тех людей, которые осуждают других за вкусовые предпочтения, но слишком уж разношерстная в юрфирме собралась компания.  
К счастью, большинство сотрудников были оборотнями, а они, как известно, скорее люди, чем звери. Кое-кто из них, конечно же, грешил любовью к сырому мясу, а у той же Кали была просто ужасная привычка после еды ковыряться в зубах когтями. Но по большей части оборотни редко вызывали отвращение. Хуже дело обстояло с другими существами, в особенности с демонами разных видов. На этаже Стайлза они почти не водились, но, бывало, заглядывали к кому-нибудь из знакомых и оставались на обед, притаскивая с собой либо гниющую коровью печень, либо мозги приматов, либо – и это было самое отвратительное – чью-нибудь отрезанную часть тела. От живого человека с некоторых пор отрезать было запрещено, но «Вольфрам и Харт» уже много лет сотрудничала со всеми городскими моргами и больницами, так что пища для сотрудников никогда не была проблемой.  
Однако сейчас Стайлз не замечал ничего из этого, со скоростью света проглатывая свой обед. Дело Хейла оказалось до ужаса интересным.  
Когда началась долгая и кровопролитная вражда между одной из старейших оборотничьих стай и столь же древним семейством охотников на ликанов, в деле указано не было. Но ясно, что далеко не вчера. Хейлы были влиятельными. Очень. Отчасти благодаря главе стаи Талии Хейл, которая была Истинной Волчицей, родившейся альфой. Истребить ее и ее семью означало поставить на колени всех остальных оборотней – отличный стимул для охотников. Их и истребили: подожгли дом стаи, пока все спали, в живых остались только Дерек, Лора и Питер Хейлы. Однако Ардженты отчего-то не спешили признаваться в поджоге. Джексон сделал пометку, что всему виной Кодекс, которому следовали все охотники на оборотней. «Мы убиваем тех, кто убивает нас». И, как бы Стайлзу ни противно было признавать, дело, скорее всего, было действительно в этом. Вероятно, причин истреблять стаю Хейлов не было, но Ардженты все же это сделали. И поплатились. Согласно тому же Кодексу, совершенно справедливо. Если охотники убили Хейлов без весомой причины, оставшиеся в живых имели право на месть. И все-таки охотники потребовали высшей меры за убийство Кейт, а значит, было что-то еще, что в материалах не отражалось.  
И это нужно было выяснить.  
– Ты провалишь это дело, – Джексон подошел к нему, когда Стайлз уже было собрался вернуться за свое рабочее место. Отвлекшись от бумаг, он обратил внимание на коллегу и хмыкнул.  
– Ты бы тогда чувствовал себя не таким неудачником?  
– Ты представить не можешь, как я рад, что мне больше не придется заниматься этим случаем. Дело провальное. У Арджентов точно есть туз в рукаве, а этот Хейл, – Джексон поморщился. – Из него и слова не вытянешь. Все, чего я от него добился, – это «Пришлите мне другого адвоката».  
– А со мной он согласился сотрудничать, – пожал плечами Стайлз. Джексон недоверчиво прищурился.  
– Что ж, поздравляю. Но особо не радуйся, этот парень еще покажет себя. Впрочем, это больше не моя забота.  
– Рад, что ты это понимаешь, – Стайлз ослепительно улыбнулся и, зажав папку подмышкой, поднялся из-за столика и взял с него недопитый кофе. Он не собирался выслушивать дурацкие пророчества, тем более предсказывающей смерть банши была Лидия, а не Джексон.  
Выйдя из столовой, Стайлз сначала направился к своему рабочему месту, но на полпути передумал и свернул в сторону ресепшена. Только уже не того, где обитала великая и ужасная мисс Морелл, а того, который безраздельно принадлежал Эрике Рейес – одному из офис-менеджеров компании. Она в свой обеденный перерыв, нимало не смущаясь, красила ногти на ногах, вывернувшись при этом в такую позу, что Стайлз мимолетно позавидовал ее парню. Эрика как раз занялась мизинцем левой ноги, когда Стайлз, встав неподалеку, громко прокашлялся. Эрика вздрогнула и неосторожно провела кисточкой с лаком по соседнему пальцу, измазав его почти наполовину.  
– Стайлз, пошел вон, – прошипела Эрика, когда поняла, кто ее отвлек.  
– Все еще злишься? – сделал вывод тот. – Понимаю.  
– Нет, не понимаешь, – Эрика со злостью пихнула кисточку во флакончик с лаком. – Твои тупые шуточки у меня уже в печенках сидят. В следующий раз я вспорю тебе брюхо когтями.  
Стайлз вздохнул. На самом деле эта история со стеллажом вышла до ужаса дурацкой, и не было в ней никакой особой тайны. Да дьявол всемогущий! Все знали, что Эрика с Бойдом встречаются. Также все были в курсе, что Эрика, обладая неуемным сексуальным аппетитом, могла заниматься любовью где угодно и когда угодно. Но если обычно это происходило в вотчине Бойда – комнатах для оборотней без якоря, – то вчера они решили предаться страсти в архиве. И, честное слово, Стайлз совсем не собирался кого-то пугать, просто хотел немного поддразнить любовников, чтобы в следующий раз они хотя бы проверяли, есть ли у них свидетели. Все, что Стайлз сделал, – это принял облик Дюкалиона. Он даже слова не успел сказать, как Бойд его заметил и… в общем, Стайлз готов был признать, что было забавно наблюдать за тем, как он пытался сбежать, не снимая с себя Эрики. Конечно, у него не получилось, а результатом этому стал свернутый стеллаж и то, что теперь Эрика с ним не разговаривала. И со Стайлзом, кажется, тоже не собиралась.  
– Я готов возместить ущерб. И я никому ничего не расскажу, правда-правда, если ты для меня кое-что сделаешь, – это был откровенный шантаж, и Эрика, будучи умной девушкой, прекрасно все поняла, потому одарила Стайлза таким взглядом, что, не будь у него иммунитета к подобному, он, наверное, начал бы заикаться.  
– Я пришлю тебе счет, и посмей его только не оплатить. И если хоть одна душа узнает… – Эрика не стала продолжать, только провела отросшими когтями по горлу.  
– Заметано. Никто ничего не узнает, – Стайлз подхватил ближайший стул и, поставив его недалеко от кресла Эрики, плюхнулся сверху. Та, в свою очередь, села нормально, сняв ноги с тумбочки, и отдёрнула короткую юбку, задравшуюся до неприличия.  
– Что тебе нужно?  
– Я хочу знать все, что ты можешь рассказать мне о Дереке Хейле.  
Услышав это имя, Эрика как-то странно вздрогнула, взгляд ее, бывший до этого уверенным и немного злым, стал каким-то затравленным, а с лица исчезло стервозное выражение. Она стала выглядеть совсем юной, несмотря на агрессивный макияж, который прибавлял ей сразу несколько лет, и какой-то беззащитной. Стайлз подумал, что, наверное, так юная Эрика выглядела до обращения.  
– Рассказывай, – потребовал Стайлз нетерпеливо, понимая, что, кажется, не ошибся с выбором источника информации.  
– Дело в том, что Дерек… меня обратил, – тихо сказала Эрика, глядя в сторону.  
Не ожидав ничего подобного, Стайлз чуть не свалился со стула. Он большими глазами уставился на Эрику, лихорадочно обдумывая полученную информацию. О сотрудниках «Вольфрам и Харт» он знал крайне мало. Тут не любили болтать. У каждого за плечами, как правило, была какая-нибудь темная история и пара скелетов в шкафу, которых очень не хотелось кому бы то ни было показывать. Стайлз и сам о себе ничего не рассказывал, даже Скотт – его лучший друг – не знал причины, по которой Стайлз оказался в конторе, что уж говорить о других.  
Про Эрику ему было известно только то, что их с Бойдом где-то нашел Дюкалион. То ли они отбились от стаи, то ли их оттуда выгнали, Стайлз особо не вникал, но были они точно вместе. И вот теперь выясняется, что их альфой был Дерек Хейл.  
– Я бы хотела поговорить об этом в другом месте. Не в «Вольфрам и Харт», – попросила Эрика, бросая взгляд на Стайлза. Тот кивнул, поднимаясь, и посмотрел на часы. До конца обеда оставалось полчаса, но можно было и задержаться.  
– Пойдем в «Зеленого монстра».  
Под «Зеленым монстром» они имели в виду кафе, находящееся недалеко от офиса, буквально в двухстах метрах. Называлось оно, конечно, по-другому, вот только рядом с входной дверью стоял огромный пластмассовый Шрек, принадлежавший соседнему магазину игрушек. Стайлз бывал в этом кафе довольно часто, как и большая часть сотрудников, способная притворяться людьми и выходить на солнечный свет. И все же вести частные разговоры лучше было там.  
И вот, расположившись за круглым столиком и заказав себе огромную чашку приторно-сладкого кофе со сливками, Эрика начала рассказ.  
Жизнь Эрики Рейес не была простой. Девушка с самого детства страдала средней формой эпилепсии, которая хоть и не грозила ей умереть слишком быстро, но все же часто наводила на мысли о самоубийстве. Эрика плохо училась, не имела друзей и парня, не могла даже нормально общаться со сверстниками, которые ее сторонились и насмехались над ней. От бесконечных таблеток ее тошнило, на коже высыпали уродливые прыщи, портившие ее миловидную внешность, волосы ломались и путались, а ногти Эрика даже не пыталась отращивать. Во-первых, это было небезопасно для нее – она могла сильно поцарапать себя во время припадка или вырвать ноготь с корнем, во-вторых, они сильно слоились.  
Закончив школу, Эрика подала документы в колледжи, предоставлявшие возможность дистанционного обучения. Так что жизнь была первосортным дерьмом, пока в ней не появился Дерек. Молодой, красивый и сильный альфа, предложивший ей избавление от ее страданий. Конечно, он рассказал ей и о недостатках такого «лечения»: тяжелые полнолуния, необходимость поиска якоря, охотники, не дающие покоя. Но разве это могло быть хуже того, что она уже пережила? Оказалось, что могло.  
– Когда охотники узнали, что он обратил нескольких подростков, то началась самая настоящая травля. Они запугивали нас, не давали прохода ни в логове, ни в школе, провоцировали на агрессию, ждали, когда мы сорвемся. Но не убивали, потому что это было против Кодекса, – тихо говорила Эрика, уткнувшись взглядом в стакан с кофе. – Мы с Бойдом выдержали лишь два месяца и, сбежав, наткнулись на Дюкалиона, Кали, Энниса и близнецов, которые в ту ночь устроили охоту. Они чуть не задрали нас сначала, но потом Дюкалион предложил нам места в филиале «Вольфрам и Харт».  
– Кто еще был в стае Дерека?  
– Айзек.  
Стайлз снова удивился, но уже не так сильно. Кажется, он скоро и вовсе потеряет эту способность.  
– Айзек пришел в компанию позже, – вспомнил он.  
– Да. Дерек сам его выгнал через какое-то время и даже не объяснил, за что. Но, думаю, он просто понял, что охотники от него не отстанут, и Айзеку безопаснее стать омегой, нежели оставаться с ним.  
– Джексон знал обо все этом?  
– Знал, – фыркнула Эрика. – Устроил нам с Дереком что-то наподобие очной ставки, за что Дерек его и уволил. Ты бы видел, в каком он был бешенстве. Если бы Джексон не был канимой и не умел быстро перебирать лапами, Дерек бы его на ленточки порвал.  
Стайлз улыбнулся, представив, как Джексон улепетывает от злющего оборотня, но тут увидел, что Эрика, допив кофе, встала из-за стола, и забеспокоился.  
– У меня еще есть вопросы!  
– Все, что могла, я тебе рассказала, Стайлз. Я действительно очень хочу помочь, но больше мне нечего сказать. И к тому же, нужно возвращаться на работу.  
Махнув рукой, Стайлз не стал ее задерживать. Вряд ли Эрика что-то от него скрывала. Дерек с ней, скорее всего, не откровенничал, как и с другими своими бетами. Джексон говорил, что из него и слова не вытащишь.  
Это было крайне странно. Обычно клиенты все-таки сотрудничали с адвокатами, особенно если это были адвокаты «Вольфрам и Харт». Дерек был другим. Был ли он уверен в исходе дела? Или чувствовал за собой какую-то вину, и потому втайне хотел быть наказанным? Стайлзу это только предстояло выяснить.  
А пока он хотел заняться Арджентами.  
Убитая девушка была довольно активной охотницей. Просматривая список истребленных ею стай, Стайлз не мог сдержать дрожь. Их были десятки, а ведь ей было всего двадцать семь лет. Но на каждой стае – Стайлз проверил – было хотя бы по одному убийству, и доказательства этому предоставлялись железные.  
Исключением были только Хейлы. В деле существовала еще одна странность: Кейт Арджент была убита в прошлом году, но требование возмездия ее семья выдвинула только сейчас. Надоело прессовать Дерека, решили пойти другим путем? Или нашли неопровержимые доказательства тому, что это он убил Кейт? Времени для того, чтобы все выяснить, было мало – приговор должен быть исполнен в следующее новолуние, то есть через полторы недели. Но Стайлз чувствовал, как в нем разгорается азарт, а значит, он перероет хоть весь земной шар, но доберется до истины. Даже если для этого ему придется залезть Дереку в самую душу.  
Хотя для начала можно было ограничиться кое-чем другим.  
Кинув на столик деньги за кофе, Стайлз подхватил со стола папку и на всех парах ринулся в офис. У него созрела отличная идея, но она требовала чуть больше информации, чем значилось в деле. 

****

Глава 3

В лофт Дерека проникнуть было до смешного просто. Конечно, Стайлз не преминул прибегнуть к своим способностям, но, в принципе, этого можно было и не делать. А так дело заняло семь минут: прикинуться Дереком, поныть про забытые на работе ключи, взять запасные, подняться на последний этаж и открыть дверь квартиры. Квартира Дерека выглядела очень… пустой и совсем необжитой. Кровать, тумбочка, стол, несколько стульев, холодильник, раковина, пара шкафчиков, посудомоечная машинка – вот, в принципе, и все. Заглянув в гардеробную, Стайлз обнаружил, что занята там только одна полка, а в ванной, кроме зубной щетки, бритвы и пары баночек с шампунем и гелем для душа, ничего не было.  
Прятать что бы то ни было в этой квартире просто было негде. Но Стайлз, совершенно не заморачиваясь никакой этикой, добросовестно принялся за поиски. Через полчаса места, куда он бы не заглянул, не осталось, и самый главный клад Стайлз, кажется, нашел. Он, собственно, и не был спрятан далеко – вряд ли Дерек думал, что кому-то хватит наглости залезть на его территорию и рыться в вещах. Да и ценность он имел только для Дерека.  
Это была всего лишь смятая фотография женщины лет сорока на вид. И теперь Стайлз знал, от кого Дерек унаследовал свои необычные глаза.  
– Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?  
Гневный окрик заставил Стайлза вздрогнуть от неожиданности и чуть не выронить снимок, который он держал в руках. Стайлз обернулся и успел заметить, как взгляд Дерека переместился с его лица на фотографию и прикипел к ней, после чего Дерек резко побледнел, губы его сжались в тонкую нитку, а глаза загорелись красным.  
Стайлзу стало очень не по себе. Он, стараясь действовать медленно, осторожно положил фотографию обратно в ящик, а потом так же осторожно задвинул его в тумбочку и отошел. Когда Дерек кинулся на него, Стайлз этого даже не увидел – только почувствовал.  
Утренняя картина с убегающим Джексоном показалась уже не такой смешной. Стайлз бы очень хотел сделать ноги так же, но канимой, увы, не был. Все, что он успел, – это шарахнуться в сторону, но почти сразу же – второй раз за день – был придавлен к стене твердым, словно каменным, телом, а горло ему сдавила жесткая рука.  
В этот раз было больнее. Дерек не хотел напугать или проучить, он хотел убить. Хладнокровно, медленно, не вырывая горло, а давя на него, лишая воздуха, почти ломая подъязычную кость. И все, что Стайлз мог сделать, – хрипеть и царапать короткими ногтями кожу на держащей его руке.  
Но потом это закончилось. Дерек отпустил его, и Стайлз упал на колени, хватаясь за сдавленную шею, кашляя и пытаясь вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Голова кружилась, тело ослабло, а горло резало болью. Он не знал, сколько ему потребовалось времени, чтобы оправиться, но, наверное, много. Встать он даже не пытался, так и лежал, свернувшись калачиком на полу, жалея, что у него нет способностей к быстрой регенерации.  
Через какое-то время к нему подошел Дерек. Стайлз дернулся, но тот, не обратив на это внимания, положил руку ему на плечо, и боли вдруг стало меньше.  
– Я заберу у тебя сколько смогу, а потом ты встанешь и уйдешь отсюда, – спокойным голосом сказал Дерек.  
Но Стайлз, который достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы сесть на пол и прислониться к стене, замычал отрицательно и тут же поморщился от прострелившей шею боли.  
– У тебя совсем нет инстинкта самосохранения? – Дерек произнес это почти без удивления, со странной снисходительностью в голосе. Наверное, так психиатры говорят со своими пациентами.  
Стайлз замотал головой, не рискуя напрягать связки.  
Дерек вздохнул, но ладонь не убрал, забирая небольшую часть боли. Стайлз без эмоций наблюдал, как по чужой руке под кожей ползут черные змейки, повторяющие рисунок вен. Это было даже красиво.  
– Знаешь, я сейчас, когда отошел, даже не сержусь на тебя, – задумчиво произнес Дерек. Стайлзу очень хотелось возмутиться – мол, он на него еще и сердиться должен? – но решил в кои-то веки поберечься. – Я сам виноват. Знал же все про вашу фирму, вы же совсем там все беспринципные, но я в таком отчаянии был, что, наверное, к самому бы дьяволу пошел, будь у меня такая возможность. Но теперь понял, что уж лучше пусть меня пополам разрубят.  
Услышав это, Стайлз с силой опустил свою руку поверх ладони Дерека, все еще лежавшей у него на плече, и, превозмогая боль, произнес:  
– Черта с два.  
Дерек нахмурился, убрал руку и поднялся с колен. Боль в шее стала сильнее, но все же оказалась вполне терпимой, поэтому Стайлз, используя стенку, встал на ноги и, вцепившись Дереку в футболку, медленно хрипло произнес ему прямо на ухо:  
– Я … докопаюсь, даже если… – На большее его не хватило, Стайлз закашлялся и снова вознамерился сползти на пол – голова опять закружилась, – но Дерек подхватил его и перетащил на кровать.  
– Лучше молчи, а я сделаю тебе компресс. Кое-какие травы у меня есть, должно помочь.  
Лежа на кровати и наблюдая за Дереком, Стайлз пытался понять, что же им движет. Дерек был явно зол и расстроен, обнаружив Стайлза в своей квартире рывшимся в вещах, но все равно испытывал вину за то, что покалечил его в порыве ярости. Обдумывая это, Стайлз немного изменил свое мнение, которое успел составить относительно Дерека. Тот действительно мог убить – например, сейчас это было вполне реально, – но в порыве ярости, не контролируя себя. А убийство Кейт Арджент было хладнокровно спланировано. Согласно материалам дела, ее заманили в ловушку в старый сгоревший дом Хейлов и там вырвали горло. Дерек, как показалось Стайлзу, так делать бы не стал.  
Чуть сосредоточившись, Стайлз создал тонкую, слабую иллюзию небольшой школьной доски и крупно написал на ней:  
– Ты не убивал Кейт.  
Дерек бросил короткий взгляд на стену, на которой «висела» доска, и сразу же вернулся к приготовлению компресса. Для этого он вытащил из шкафчиков какие-то травы и засыпал их в неравных пропорциях в глубокую миску.  
– Нет.  
Стайлз стер предыдущую надпись и начертил новую.  
– А кто убил?  
– Почему тебе все еще хочется мне помогать? – вздохнул Дерек, оборачиваясь и глядя прямо на Стайлза.  
Тот прищурился, думая о том, что, возможно, утром он был не так уж и неправ, когда приписал Дереку желание быть казненным.  
– Дело мутное. Хочу разобраться, – появилось на доске.  
– Ее убил мой дядя – Питер Хейл. А после я убил его и стал альфой.  
Стайлз вздрогнул. Кажется, он снова поторопился с выводами. Такого с ним раньше не случалось. Он был хорошим адвокатом.  
– Почему ты его убил?  
– Потому что он потерял рассудок. Потому что убил мою сестру и свою племянницу ради силы альфы. Потому что я должен был сделать то, что сделал, – монотонно перечислил Дерек и как-то по-особому упрямо выдвинул подбородок, что окончательно убедило Стайлза, что Дерек не жалеет о случившемся. И, наверное, сделал бы это еще раз, если бы была возможность переиграть.  
– Тогда почему Ардженты преследуют тебя? – белые буквы, появлявшиеся на доске, чуть дрожали из-за усилий, которые приходилось прикладывать Стайлзу для поддержания иллюзии. Боль в горле слишком отвлекала, и он не мог должным образом сосредоточиться.  
– На момент убийства Кейт я, вроде как, был в стае Питера. Поэтому они хотят моей смерти, – пожал плечами Дерек и вернулся к приготовлению отвара, когда закипел чайник.  
– Почему ты ничего из этого не сказал Джексону? Почему ты рассказываешь это мне? Кейт действительно убила твою семью?  
Наверное, не стоило так сыпать вопросами, но иллюзия вот-вот должна была рассыпаться, а новую Стайлз еще долго не смог бы создать. Однако Дерек, увидев последний вопрос, напрягся и надолго замолк. Его движения стали чуть более резкими, и Стайлз понял, что тот не готов ответить.  
Вздохнув, он подумал, что таких сложных клиентов у него давно не было. Агрессивный и замкнутый Дерек походил на раненого озлобленного волка, который борется за жизнь больше по привычке, чем по необходимости. Даже в «Вольфрам и Харт» он обратился скорее из упрямства, чем из-за желания жить. Если он и хотел умереть, то не от рук Арджентов, которые истребили всех близких ему людей. И Стайлз в глубине души поддерживал его в этом. В чем бы ни был виноват Дерек, из-за чего бы ни мучился чувством вины, Арджентам он достаться не должен.  
– У нас всего полторы недели, Дерек. Ты мне не помогаешь.  
Однако все это было написано зря. В сторону доски Дерек так и не взглянул, и она, задрожав, исчезла.

***

Отвар, который приготовил Дерек для компресса, явно имел легкое снотворное действие, поэтому Стайлз отрубился, полежав с теплой мокрой тряпкой на горле всего десять минут. Когда он проснулся, за окном уже стемнело. Наручные часы показывали девять часов вечера, и Стайлз чувствовал себя выспавшимся и восстановившимся. Горло все еще болело – Стайлз на пробу сглотнул и поморщился от рези, – но уже значительно меньше. Страшно было представить, с какими синяками придется ходить и от скольких шуточек отбиваться. На то, что ему кто-то в конторе посочувствует, можно было даже не надеяться.  
Чуть приподнявшись на локтях, Стайлз посмотрел туда, где в квартире горел свет, и с удивлением заметил читающего Дерека. Книга, лежавшая перед ним, была очень толстой, явно не художественной, скорее энциклопедия или словарь. Дерек, читающий нечто подобное, выглядел для восприятия Стайлза странно, но он вполне отдавал себе отчет, что совсем не знает своего нового клиента, поэтому не стал ни о чем спрашивать. Дерек, почувствовавший, видимо, что Стайлз проснулся, оторвался от книги и внимательно на него посмотрел.  
– Черт, я, кажется… – большего он сказать не смог, горло снова заныло, и Стайлз закашлялся.  
Дерек почти сразу подошел со стаканом в руке и, присев на кровать, стал его поить чем-то теплым и горьким, что немного успокоило боль. Напившись, Стайлз снова лег, дыша глубоко и быстро. Он не сразу заметил, что Дерек, отставивший в сторону стакан, смотрит на его шею, а вот прикосновение горячих пальцев почувствовал и тут же дернулся. Дерек не стал его удерживать силой, просто дождался, пока Стайлз уймет подозрительность и позволит себя осмотреть, и после этого снова коснулся его. Он действовал осторожно и бережно, хотя под его пальцами Стайлз все равно вздрагивал, боясь новой боли.  
Но все было совсем наоборот: неприятных ощущений стало меньше. То ли отвар помог, то ли дело было в черных змейках у Дерека на руках, однако вскоре Стайлз расслабился, позволяя ощупывать себя и даже начиная получать от этого долю удовольствия. Осмотр, впрочем, быстро закончился, и, когда Стайлз открыл глаза, Дерек уже встал с кровати и вернулся к столу.  
– Тебе пора идти, – сухо сказал Дерек, не глядя на Стайлза, который, в принципе, был с ним согласен, хоть фраза и вызвала его иррациональное недовольство. Снова создав иллюзию школьной доски – на этот раз она получилась почти похожей на материальную, – Стайлз написал:  
– Зачем ты держишь у себя все эти травы? Ты же не болеешь.  
Дерек чуть раздраженно вздохнул, прочитав вопрос, но все же ответил:  
– Они помогают и оборотням тоже, но используются для другого.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, как их смешивать?  
– Просто знаю, и все, – несколько резко сказал Дерек – то ли утомился отвечать на дурацкие вопросы, то ли Стайлз снова залез во что-то личное.  
– Ладно. Прости, – появилась новая надпись. Во взгляде Дерека, который тот бросил на доску, промелькнуло удивление и легкая растерянность, но он ничего не ответил – снова вернулся к книге. Однако когда Стайлз встал и, поправив одежду, направился к выходу, бросил ему в спину:  
– Возьми у раковины бутыль, там отвар. Будешь разбавлять горячей водой и пить.  
Стайлз оглянулся и действительно увидел пластиковую бутылку с прозрачно-желтой жидкостью внутри. Выглядела она подозрительно и неаппетитно, но отказываться Стайлз не стал. Теперь, вроде как, уходить, ничего не сказав, было неправильно, но Стайлз никак не мог ничего придумать. «Спасибо» говорить было глупо – из-за Дерека у Стайлза теперь проблемы с горлом, извиняться тоже было странно. Сказать что-то типа «Все будет хорошо, мы справимся»? Пафосно и неуместно.  
Дерек, заметивший, что Стайлз как-то странно замер за его спиной, напрягся, но пока не спешил оборачиваться, лишь его плечи закаменели. Так ничего и не придумав, Стайлз вздохнул и быстрым шагом направился к выходу, чувствуя устремленный в спину тяжелый взгляд.  
Спустившись к оставленной недалеко от дома Дерека машине, Стайлз залез внутрь своего старого и горячо любимого, еще отцовского, джипа и расслабленно откинулся на сиденье. Какое-то время он посидел так, думая обо всем, что произошло за день, вспомнил ответы Дерека на свои вопросы и собственные ощущения от всей этой истории и понял, что имеющейся информации ему не хватает, чтобы сделать правильные выводы.  
Бутыль с отваром, которую Стайлз до этого сжимал в руках, полетела на свободное сиденье, но не удержалась там и шлепнулась на пол. Не обратив на это внимания, Стайлз залез в бардачок и достал оттуда подробную карту всей Северной Калифорнии. Когда-то давно он там точно видел маленький городок Бикон-Хиллз. Кажется, пришло время туда наведаться, и неплохо было бы знать, сколько это займет времени. 

****

Глава 4

Когда Стайлз добрался до Бикон-Хиллз, время клонилось к полуночи. Солнце давно ушло за горизонт, уступив небо бледноликой луне с откусанным боком, которая низко и давяще нависла над маленьким городом. Бикон-Хиллз полностью оправдывал свое название. Он был маяком среди густого темного леса и словно обещал приют и защиту. Но черта с два Стайлз переехал бы сюда, если бы ему пришлось выбирать новое место для проживания. Было в заповеднике, что окружал город, что-то зловещее и нездоровое, и от этого мурашки бежали по коже.  
Стайлз тысячу раз пожалел, что приехал сюда ночью. Его сверхъестественная часть настойчиво предупреждала об опасности, а он привык ей доверять. Однако поворачивать было поздно, да и Стайлз был не уверен, что днем это место хоть чуть-чуть более безопасно.  
Сверившись с материалами дела Хейла и с картой, Стайлз свернул вглубь заповедника и, проехав около пяти километров, остановился прямо перед большой расчищенной от деревьев поляной, посреди которой стоял полусгоревший разрушенный особняк. Дом Хейлов.  
Вживую и вблизи он выглядел еще хуже, чем на фотографиях. Когда-то это был большой дом, светлый, если судить по остаткам краски, освещенной фарами машины, но сейчас от особняка осталась лишь небольшая часть. Все остальное сгоревшими обломками валялось рядом или было давно вывезено мусоровозом.  
Вытащив из бардачка фонарик, Стайлз вышел из машины и, отойдя подальше, сосредоточился. В ту же секунду внешний вид его изменился, волосы снова укоротились, исчезли синяки на шее, костюм превратился в многослойные подростковые шмотки, а ботинки – в кеды. Удовлетворившись качеством иллюзии, Стайлз включил фонарик и направился к дому. Он не знал, что в действительности хотел здесь найти, но приехать сюда почему-то казалось правильным.  
Входная дверь легко поддалась касанию руки и распахнулась, открывая взору лестницу. Пожар и разрушения почти не тронули ее, ступени казались крепкими, а на перилах, кажется, даже царапин не осталось.  
Зайдя внутрь, Стайлз посветил фонариком вокруг. Справа свет выхватил стеллаж, стеклянные широкие двери в комнату, обои с нарисованными деревьями, светильник и полуистлевшие занавески на окнах. Эта часть дома почти не была разрушена, а вот комната, что находилась слева, выглядела печально: кучи обломков, покосившиеся жалюзи, рваные шторы, к тому же часть стены рядом с дверью отсутствовала. Единственное, что выбивалось из всего этого – пыльная, но абсолютно целая софа с зеленой обивкой. Однако, судя по следам на полу, которые Стайлз сумел рассмотреть, перетащили ее сюда после пожара. В материалах дела было сказано, что до того, как дом забрала окружная администрация, в нем какое-то время жил Дерек. Но неужели он выбрал именно эту комнату?  
Вернувшись в холл, Стайлз подошёл к закрытым стеклянным дверям и, опустив ручку, распахнул их. Комната оказалась столовой. Свет фонарика сразу выхватил огромный дубовый стол, за которым могла бы поместиться большая семья, висящие на стене картины и чуть покосившуюся люстру.  
Стайлза пробрала дрожь. Он представил себе Хейлов, которые собирались здесь каждый день, чтобы поужинать всей семьей, поделиться радостями и проблемами, обсудить важные дела или просто поболтать о ерунде, над чем-то посмеяться, о чем-то поспорить. Взрослые, дети, подростки – Стайлз почти видел каждого из них, слышал их голоса. Картинка чуть поплыла перед глазами, и столовую начали наполнять иллюзии, однако Стайлз, испугавшись, сделал резкий шаг назад и захлопнул дверь. Только призраков воссоздавать ему не хватало. Он и так чувствовал себя мерзко. Жалость к Кейт, если она и была где-то глубоко, испарилась без следа. Были ли у нее причины так поступить или не было, никто такого не заслуживал.  
Чтобы обойти весь первый этаж, Стайлзу понадобилось несколько минут. Задняя часть дома почти полностью была разрушена, особенно пострадала кухня. Тут, судя по всему, рванул баллон с газом, и это нанесло дому очень серьезный урон.  
На второй этаж подниматься было страшно, хотя потолок на первом выглядел вполне целым. Стайлз уже почти решился на подъем, как услышал, что к дому подъезжает машина. Замерев на месте, он вырубил фонарик и прислушался. Автомобиль остановился недалеко от особняка, и почти сразу раздались звуки хлопающих дверей, а потом – мужские голоса. Гостей прибыло как минимум двое.  
– Эй, там, внутри, вылезай! – крикнул кто-то из новоприбывших. Стайлз не ответил, подошел к окнам у входной двери и осторожно посмотрел на улицу сквозь прореху на занавеске. Гостей было трое, и судя по тому, как нервно один из них касался пояса, парни были вооружены. Интересно. – Считаю до трех, а потом мы заходим.  
Стайлз на это только фыркнул. Угроза была так себе. На улице у этих парней было преимущество, а вот в доме, где существовало несколько отличнейших мест для того, чтобы затаиться… В общем, либо парни были не очень умными, либо считали дураком его. Стайлз был пессимистом и ставил на второе.  
– Раз, – тем временем раздалось на улице. – Два…  
Стайлз распахнул дверь и зажмурился, когда в лицо ударил луч фонарика. Стараясь не делать резких движений, он поднял руки вверх и отвернулся, избегая света.  
– Ты кто такой?  
Фонарик чуть опустили, что позволило Стайлзу снова посмотреть на гостей без риска ослепнуть. Теперь он видел, что прибывшие значительно старше, чем ему показалось вначале. Двоим из них было явно за сорок, а третьего Стайлз почти не видел, он стоял дальше остальных, в тени.  
– А вы кто такие? – решил для начала уточнить Стайлз. Голос был все еще хриплый, однако после того, как Стайлз выхлебал полбутылки приготовленного Дереком отвара по пути в Бикон-Хиллз, горло уже не разрывалось болью при каждом слове.  
Русоволосый мужчина в кожаной коричневой куртке, что приказывал Стайлзу выйти из здания, хмыкнул и переглянулся с одним из своих напарников.  
– Мы рейнджеры. Меня зовут Крис Арджент, мой напарник Брэдли Хоббс. А вот ты так и не представился, хотя мы первые спросили. Невежливо.  
Ардженты. На такую удачу Стайлз даже не надеялся.  
– Меня зовут Стайлз. Учусь в старшей школе Бикон-Хиллз, – бодро соврал он.  
– Моя дочь учится там же. Про тебя она не рассказывала.  
– А я новенький. Наверное, у нас с ней еще ни разу не совпали уроки. А в чем дело, собственно? Я что-то нарушаю?  
– Ты залез на территорию, которая принадлежит округу, посторонним сюда вход воспрещён, – терпеливо объяснил Крис. Краем глаза Стайлз заметил, что тот, кто до этого держал руку на поясе, где, вероятно, прятал оружие, расслабился. Довольно непрофессионально для охотника на оборотней. Ему ли не знать, что безобидный с виду подросток может оказаться опасным зверем.  
– Не знал, что для охраны заповедника и сгоревших развалин нужно аж три вооруженных тренированных человека, – хмыкнул Стайлз, опуская руки. Крис удивленно приподнял брови, улыбнулся и, не скрываясь, достал оружие.  
– Наблюдательный. И кто себя выдал?  
Стайлз молча указал глазами на Брэдли.  
– Я ничего не делал, – отмазался он в ответ на укоризненный взгляд.  
– Делал. Тянулся к оружию каждую секунду, – объяснил Стайлз. – Тут нужно либо лечить нервы, либо менять профессию.  
– Заткнулся бы ты, щенок. Откуда ты вообще такой умный взялся? – озлобился Брэдли, тоже достав пистолет. Стайлз и бровью не повел.  
– Брэдли в чем-то прав. Ты слишком умен для шестнадцатилетнего школьника, – заметил Крис, сцепляя руки, в одной из которых до сих пор был зажат не снятый с предохранителя пистолет.  
– Мой отец коп. Было у кого нахвататься приемчиков.  
Стайлз как можно беззаботнее пожал плечами, не переставая, впрочем, внимательно следить за собеседниками. Брэдли он почти не воспринимал всерьез – тот показался ему агрессивным и туповатым, с такими работать всегда было просто, Крис беспокоил. В нем чувствовались уверенность, опыт и собранность. Однако он был не из тех, кто палит без причины в безоружных – это Стайлз смог уловить. А вот третий заставлял нервничать. Он все так же держался в тени, но смотрел внимательно – его взгляд давил, как гранитная плита. Стайлз чувствовал исходящую от него опасность, что очень тревожило. И не зря.  
– Он врет, – фраза, прозвучавшая уверенно и безапелляционно, заставила Стайлза вздрогнуть.  
Тот самый третий, который так напрягал его, наконец сделал несколько шагов вперед, выйдя на свет фар СиДжи. Это был далеко не молодой мужчина, скорее всего – за шестьдесят, но от одного взгляда на него у Стайлза мурашки побежали по коже. Даже если бы в деле Хейла не было бы фотографии этого мужчины, Стайлз наверняка узнал бы Джерарда Арджента. Того, кто больше всего жаждал смерти Дерека.  
– В город не переезжал никто за последние две недели. Тем более коп с семьей. Если судить по номерам джипа – парень из этого штата, но не из Бикон-Хиллз. Так кто же ты?  
– Черт, я должен был догадаться, что в таком маленьком городе все друг про друга знают, – досадливо поморщился Стайлз, подавив желание потереть шею. Говорить с каждым словом становилось все сложнее и сложнее. – Хорошо, признаюсь, я просто турист. Заехал посмотреть на это здание. Читал про него жуткую историю: какие-то психи сожгли тут семью из одиннадцати человек вместе с маленькими детьми.  
– Любитель острых ощущений, значит? – неприятно усмехнулся Джерард, подходя ближе.  
Стайлз видел в жизни разных монстров, большей части из которых приходилось убивать ради пропитания. Они рвали на клочки людей, своих сородичей, конкурентов, были жестокими и кровожадными, но далеко не все из них произвели на Стайлза такое же жуткое впечатление, как этот охотник. Джерард был опаснее многих из них хотя бы тем, что верил – он действует во благо великой цели.  
– И почему я тебе не верю?  
Джерард оскалил мелкие хищные зубы, вытянул вперед руку и нажал кнопку на чем-то, что с виду походило на детонатор. И… ничего не произошло. Ожидавший хоть какого-нибудь эффекта Стайлз огляделся, перекатился с пятки на носок и обратно, задумчиво потер ухо, в котором настойчиво звенело то ли из-за наступившей гробовой тишины, то ли еще по какой причине, а после наконец вопросительно посмотрел на внимательно наблюдавшего за ним Джерарда.  
– Как любопытно. Ты же слышишь это, правда?  
– Слышу что? – нахмурился Стайлз, продолжая тереть ухо. Противный звон никак не прекращался, назойливый, словно комар. Он отвлекал и, наверное, только этим можно было объяснить то, что Стайлз так отчаянно тупил.  
– Этот звук. Неприятно, правда? Если бы ты был оборотнем, – принялся терпеливо объяснять Джерард, – он свел бы тебя с ума за пару секунд. А если бы был человеком, то ты бы этот звон даже не заметил бы.  
Стайлз замер, поняв, наконец, что Джерард имел в виду. В то же время обтянутый черной кожей палец снова надавил на кнопку «детонатора», и звон прекратился.  
– Так что ты такое?  
В тишине, образовавшейся после этих слов, звук взведенного курка прозвучал нереально громко. Стайлз, округлив глаза, испугано отступил назад.  
– Я… я… я не понимаю, о чем вы, – помотал он головой, для пущего эффекта прижав к груди руку. – Ой, а что это? – Стайлз указал вперед на ноги охотников. Джерард не повелся и не обернулся, а вот Крис и Брэдли опустили глаза и отскочили в стороны, пытаясь избежать здоровенных крыс, копошащихся под ногами. Смачно выругавшись, Брэдли от нервов пальнул по одной из них, и та тут же словно рассыпалась, а после еще нескольких выстрелов исчезли и другие.  
– Что за черт? – поморщился Крис и взглянул на отца. Джерард, который все же невольно отвлекся на выстрелы, резко обернулся, однако Стайлза на пороге дома Хейлов уже не было.

***

Трюк был вообще-то довольно банальный, но Стайлзу в момент, когда его жизни угрожали, было как-то не до оригинальности. Конечно, можно было просто сказать правду – кто он и откуда. Охотники, если не были дураками – а они не были, – с такой конторой, как «Вольфрам и Харт», связываться бы не стали. Однако Стайлз не горел желанием себя раскрывать. Ему хотелось знать, что Ардженты на самом деле представляли из себя, но он сильно сомневался, что они стали бы с ним разговаривать, если бы знали правду. Поэтому Стайлз затаился на первом этаже и прислушался. Охотники вошли в дом почти сразу после него и, рассредоточившись по всей территории, стали обыскивать здание. Их преимущество было в количестве, зато у Стайлза были его фокусы.  
Конечно, он был не всесилен. Откровенно говоря, Стайлз был посредственным трикстером, да еще и полукровкой, что сказалось на его даре. У него не получались масштабные иллюзии, такие, как дома или хотя бы целые комнаты. Видения были хрупкими – стоило только отвлечься, как они тут же рассыпались. А главным врагом Стайлза были зеркала. Если он видел в них свою иллюзию, она тут же лопалась, как мыльный пузырь. К счастью, на другие отражающие поверхности это не распространялось, а вот с зеркалами была беда.  
В доме Хейлов на одном только первом этаже их было два.  
Такой подставы от старого, полупустого сгоревшего дома Стайлз не ожидал. Пришлось для пряток выбирать комнату без зеркал, что несколько ограничило его возможности, да и времени отняло немало. Но Стайлз все же надеялся, что его найдут не сразу.  
– Ну же, мальчик, где же ты? – раздался совсем рядом, буквально в соседней комнате, голос Джерарда. – Стайлз, верно? Это твое настоящее имя? Больше похоже на кличку. Обещаю, я тебя не обижу.  
Стайлз еле подавил в себе желание фыркнуть.  
– Я даже могу рассказать тебе о семье, что жила в этом доме. Ты же для этого сюда приехал? – голос Джерарда раздался еще ближе, и Стайлз понял, что тот стоит у порога столовой, где он прятался. – Тут жила не простая семья, Стайлз. И не семья даже – стая. Ты же знаешь, о ком я? Ну, конечно, знаешь, – в голосе Джерарда послышалась улыбка. – Оборотни, мой друг, как правило, все – агрессивные тупые животные. Но Хейлы были интеллигенцией. Они мастерски прикидывались людьми, пытались цивилизованно решить все конфликты, предлагали мир, обещали следить за своими сородичами в других стаях и контролировать омег. Многие охотники слушали их, раскрыв рот, и верили каждому слову. Еще бы – Хейлы рушили почти все представления об оборотнях. Большая альфа-мама Хейл неплохо на этом играла. Она предусмотрела почти все, кроме того, что в ее стае растет паршивый маленький щенок, – Джерард вошел в столовую и осветил ее стены фонариком. Вжавшись в угол между стеной и покосившимся от времени стеллажом, Стайлз сильнее сгустил иллюзорные тени вокруг себя. – Уделяя время политике, она совсем забыла про собственную семью. За что и поплатилась. Тебе все еще интересно, Стайлз?  
Стайлз чуть было не ответил, но вовремя зажал себе рот. Чертов манипулятор Джерард едва не подловил его на простейшем фокусе. Но продолжить свой увлекательный во всех смыслах рассказ Арджент не успел – в комнату зашли остальные охотники. Крис тут же отчитался:  
– Все просмотрели, мальчишки нигде нет, хотя джип на месте. Мы на всякий случай спустили колеса, так что если и сбежит, то только своим ходом.  
Услышав это, Стайлз разозлился. Свой джип он любил и никому не готов был простить такое издевательство над машиной. Эти самоуверенные охотники решили, что трикстера так легко поймать? Что ж, пришло время показать, на что способна его раса. 

****

Глава 5

Трюк, который Стайлз собирался провернуть, был сложным, требовал хорошей концентрации и времени, которого у него не было. Охотников нужно было отвлечь, и Стайлз не мог не порадоваться тому, что выбрал для укрытия именно эту комнату. Для его замысла она подходила идеально.  
Как Стайлз и предполагал, охотники сначала даже не поняли, что происходит. Сперва они услышали обычные для столовой звуки: стук вилок и ножей о тарелки, звяканье передвигаемых стаканов, скрип отодвигаемых стульев. Не хватало только голосов, но Стайлз не мог сейчас их имитировать с больным горлом.  
– Что за черт? – вырвалось у разнервничавшегося Брэдли.  
– Мальчишка. Он где-то здесь, – медленно произнес Джерард, оглядываясь. Его ноздри хищно раздулись, как у почуявшей след гончей, а лицо заострилось, став еще более неприятным. Стайлз не стал ждать, пока его найдет этот чокнутый старикашка, и добавил спецэффектов. К сожалению, всю комнату ему охватить было не под силу, но один угол – прямо противоположный тому, в котором он сидел, – смог немного поменять.  
Картина, висевшая криво, вдруг сама по себе выпрямилась, обои обрели больше красок, потолок побелел, на полу появился горшок с высоким цветком, и стало как будто бы светлее. Все присутствующие будто в мгновение перенеслись в прошлое, когда дом Хейлов был цел, красив и полон жизни. У Стайлза у самого невольно поползли мурашки по коже, хотя он знал, что все это лишь иллюзия, а Крису с Брэдли и вовсе было не по себе.  
Однако это было еще не все. Пересилив боль, Стайлз рассмеялся так, как смеются дети – чисто и звонко. Этот смех раздался словно из ниоткуда и вмиг разлетелся по всей комнате, заставив мужчин вздрогнуть и побледнеть. Крис нервно сжал рукоять пистолета и сделал непроизвольный шаг назад, отступая к выходу, а Брэдли лишь бестолково мотал головой и что-то шептал. Будто молитву читал. Единственный, кто не выглядел впечатленным спектаклем, был Джерард.  
– Неплохо, Стайлз, – неприятно улыбнулся он, продолжая оглядываться. – Ты действительно очень интересная зверушка. А что ты еще умеешь?  
Стайлз хмыкнул негромко и показал – звуки обеда и детского смеха разом стихли, а по полу и по стенам внезапно поползли языки пламени. Они появились в том самом углу, на который Стайлз наложил основную иллюзию, и быстро доползли до середины комнаты, где стояли охотники. Те, хоть и не чувствовали обычного для настоящего огня жара, инстинктивно отскочили, открыв Стайлзу выход. Чем он и воспользовался. Сняв все иллюзии, кроме огня, он рванул к двери и выбежал из комнаты за мгновение до того, как в стену над его головой ударила пуля.  
Звук выстрела прозвучал в пустом доме оглушительно громко, заставил Криса и Брэдли прийти в себя и разрушил последнюю иллюзию Стайлза. Однако ему повезло – охотники побежали за ним не сразу, а через секунду, но этого времени хватило для создания последней, самой сложной иллюзии.  
Где находится подвал в доме Хейлов, Стайлз знал еще по чертежам особняка. Также он был в курсе того, какая хорошая там стояла дверь – железная, оббитая деревом с внешней стороны, почти сгоревшим при пожаре. По хроникам Стайлз знал, что охотники заманили почти всю семью в этот самый подвал, прежде чем поджечь дом. В отчете говорилось, что оттуда было вынесено восемь тел, то есть почти все взрослые. Они не смогли выбраться – дверь туда была крепкой, усиленной рябиновыми досками. Даже потерявший разум оборотень не смог бы ее выбить. Хейлы ответственно подходили к безопасности, за что и поплатились.  
Стайлз помнил обо всем этом. Поэтому когда охотники высыпали в холл, они увидели, как он, прикрыв голову руками, вбегает в подвал, почти слетая по лестнице вниз. Выстрелив пару раз в пустоту, Крис и Брэдли кинулись следом, а вот Джерард не торопился. Подойдя к двери, он огляделся, взвел курок и замер у порога. Пару секунд он стоял так, прислушиваясь к звукам и зорко глядя по сторонам, но потом все же ступил внутрь подвала и стал медленно спускаться по лестнице. И вот когда он оказался где-то на середине, дверь за его спиной резко закрылась, и раздался звук запираемой щеколды. Ловушка захлопнулась.  
Чуть позже, прижимаясь лбом к прохладной двери подвала, Стайлз позволил себе расслабиться и поверить, что у него получилось. Двойник, наверное, был своеобразной вершиной его способностей, а в столь стрессовой ситуации Стайлз и вовсе создавал его впервые. К счастью, у него получилось, и это был отличный повод, чтобы погордиться собой. Стайлз самодовольно улыбнулся и в ту же секунду как ошпаренный, отскочил от двери подвала – с внутренней стороны в нее врезалась пуля. Железо она не пробила, но вмятину сделала, а значит, следовало поторопиться. Из этого места нужно было еще как-то уехать.  
На улице Стайлз первым делом проверил свой джип. К сожалению, охотники не соврали – колеса машины были пробиты, а четырех запасок у Стайлз, понятное дело, не нашлось. Так что из отличной машины СиДжи превратился в гору бесполезного металлолома. Выругавшись, Стайлз достал из бардачка свой побитой детки небольшой кинжал и с решительным видом направился к автомобилю охотников. Перед совершением мести, впрочем, он не забыл проверить у машины замок зажигания. Увы, ключей на месте не оказалось. Стайлз обшарил бардачок, заглянул под приборную панель, но ничего. Пусто. Заскрипев зубами от злости, он вылез из машины и от души хлопнул дверью, а после с мстительным удовлетворением пробил тачке все четыре колеса. Словно в ответ на это со стороны особняка раздалось еще несколько громких выстрелов подряд, напоминая, что ему лучше бы не медлить и свалить отсюда как можно скорее.  
Пешком. По незнакомой лесной местности. Блеск.  
Утешало лишь то, что это была еще не самая дерьмовая ситуация жизни Стайлза. В конце концов, что такое три вооруженных охотника? Ничто по сравнению с демоном-чертом, которого Стайлз неудачно разыграл в прошлый Хэллоуин. Вот тот разозлился так разозлился, пришлось неделю от него бегать по четырем параллельным мирам.  
Развеселившись от воспоминаний, Стайлз вернулся к джипу и залез внутрь за оставленной там картой и драгоценными файлами о Хейлах, однако почти сразу вывалился оттуда, услышав высокий короткий свист.  
Звук раздался откуда-то со стороны дороги, но Стайлз, обойдя джип, ничего не увидел. Повертел головой, оглядывая темные высокие стволы деревьев, и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда свист повторился. Резко обернувшись, Стайлз наткнулся взглядом на два горящих в темноте красных огонька, а после, приглядевшись, смог различить очертания мужской фигуры.  
– Ты какого хрена тут делаешь? – изумился Стайлз, но Дерек не ответил, лишь дернул головой, приказывая идти за собой, и скрылся за деревьями. Стайлз чуть помялся, но иного выбора, как последовать за Дереком, у него не было – из дома Хейлов послышались еще выстрелы, и Стайлз сильно сомневался, что дверь подвала смогла их выдержать. Поэтому, прижав к груди добытые документы, он резво поспешил за бывшим хозяином этих земель.  
– Знаешь, я понимаю, у тебя волчье зрение и все такое, но я, вообще-то, ни черта тут не вижу. Мы не могли пойти по дороге? – недовольно произнес Стайлз через минуту продирания сквозь лес.  
–Нет, – коротко ответил Дерек, но темп немного снизил, а потом и вовсе схватил Стайлза за руку и повел за собой. Ладонь у него была твердая и широкая, держала уверенно, но не сильно. Стайлз робко сжал его руку в ответ и тут же чуть не навернулся, потому что от шока забыл смотреть под ноги. К счастью, Дерек его удержал, хоть и фыркнул насмешливо.  
– Скоро тут будет людно, – предсказал он, прислушиваясь к чему-то. Стайлз тоже попытался что-нибудь уловить, но кроме звуков леса и их с Дереком шагов ничего не услышал.  
–Джерард вызвал подкрепление?  
– Да. Он не любит, когда кто-то обводит его вокруг пальца. Зачем ты вообще к ним полез?  
–А зачем ты поехал за мной? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Стайлз. Дерек остановился и, отпустив его руку, обернулся.  
– Когда мы вернемся в Сан-Франциско, я расскажу тебе все, что ты захочешь знать. Но обещай мне, что больше не полезешь к Арджентам за информацией.  
– Никак не могу понять, то ли ты сейчас за меня волнуешься, то ли боишься, что они могут рассказать что-то такое, что ты хотел бы скрыть, – недовольно произнес Стайлз и скривился, поймав требовательный взгляд Дерека. – Хорошо, обещаю. Хотя я не собирался к ним лезть, они сами полезли.  
Дерек даже ничего отвечать на это не стал, развернулся и двинулся дальше сквозь чащу.  
Идти пришлось недолго. Уже метров через сто Дерек и Стайлз, наконец, выбрались на узкую дорогу, на обочине которой стояла черная шевроле «Камаро», спрятавшаяся под деревьями. Стайлз вздохнул, погрустив по оставленному джипу, который он мог больше и не увидеть никогда, и послушно сел в машину Дерека, повинуясь нетерпеливому жесту.  
До Сан-Франциско ехали молча. Стайлз ничего не говорил отчасти потому, что у него разнылось все еще саднившее горло – на адреналине он этого не замечал, но оказавшись в безопасности – ни о чем другом думать не мог. А Дерек и так не был разговорчивым парнем. Заведя машину, он сразу врубил какой-то долбящий по мозгам отстой вместо нормальной музыки и неуловимо расслабился. Стайлз даже позавидовал тому, как легко и уверенно Дерек вел машину, выжимая из нее приличную скорость. И на поворотах почти не сбавлял, вписываясь в них плавно и красиво.  
– Тебе бы в Формуле-1 участвовать, – не удержался от комментария Стайлз, когда они почти въехали в город. На «Камаро» они добрались в рекордно короткие сроки.  
Дерек не ответил ничего, лишь повернул голову и зубасто улыбнулся. Стайлза словно волной жара накрыло. Он отвернулся резко, чувствуя себя крайне неловко отчего-то, и просидел так всю дорогу до квартиры Дерека.  
Вообще-то Стайлз был взрослым мальчиком и давно избавился от стыда перед собственным сексуальным желанием, но сейчас это было так не вовремя, что он снова почувствовал себя шестнадцатилетним подростком, у которого встало посреди урока химии на симпатичную девочку. Или, как в данном случае, – на накачанного заросшего щетиной мужика. Который, ко всему прочему, был его клиентом.  
– Приехали, – сообщил Дерек, заставляя Стайлза подпрыгнуть на сиденье. Углубившись в свои мысли, он и не заметил, что машина уже какое-то время стоит неподвижно.  
– Ты читал то, что мы собрали на тебя? – неожиданно для себя спросил Стайлз, показывая папку, которую всю дорогу за каким-то чертом прижимал к груди. Дерек, может, и удивился вопросу, но виду не подал – пожал плечами и ответил:  
– Читал. Пока ты дрых на моей кровати.  
– Того, что ты хочешь рассказать мне, здесь нет?  
– Ты сомневаешься, что я расскажу тебе что-то полезное? – Дерек приподнял брови. – Я говорил тебе – ты можешь спрашивать все, что тебя интересует, и я отвечу.  
– Окей, – Стайлз нервно облизал губы и задал первый вопрос. – Чем ты должен будешь заплатить «Вольфрам и Харт», когда процесс закончится?  
Дерек, ожидавший любого вопроса, кроме этого, изменился в лице и резче чем нужно выдернул ключи из замка зажигания.  
– Какое это имеет отношение к делу?  
– Чтобы защищать тебя, Дерек, я должен знать о тебе все, вплоть до цвета трусов. Мне не нужны сюрпризы. Если ты готов отвечать даже на те вопросы, которые, как тебе кажется, не имеют к делу никакого отношения, то я сейчас поднимусь к тебе в квартиру, и мы поговорим. Если нет, то я буду искать информацию сам, и, поверь мне, ты не сможешь постоянно за мной следить.  
– Я за тобой не следил, – поморщился Дерек.  
– Следил, потому что испугался, что я могу разнюхать что-то такое, что ты хотел бы от меня скрыть.  
Что сказать на это, Дерек, видимо, не знал. Нахмурившись и поджав губы, он какое-то время упрямо смотрел перед собой, и когда Стайлз уже собрался выйти из машины, произнес:  
– Силу альфы.  
– Что? – удивленно моргнул Стайлз, падая обратно на сиденье и по инерции захлопывая дверь машины.  
– Они попросили у меня силу альфы, – терпеливо повторил Дерек, все так же глядя вперед. – Не знаю, как они собираются ее забирать, но обещали, что я останусь после этого в живых.  
– И ты готов ее отдать?  
– Не был бы готов – не подписывал бы договор. К тому же…  
– Что? – не утерпел Стайлз, не отрывая взгляда от жесткого, словно высеченного из камня, профиля Дерека.  
– Альфа из меня не вышел, – пожал плечами тот и добавил:¬ – Мы можем продолжить не в машине?  
– Конечно, – моментально отреагировал Стайлз и почти вылетел из «Камаро». Он чувствовал, что сейчас Дерек действительно готов говорить, и от нетерпения у Стайлза покалывало кончики пальцев. Он не знал, почему так хочет выиграть это дело – чтобы восстановить справедливость, или чтобы уесть Джексона, или просто ради Дерека, который разительно отличался от остальных клиентов «Вольфрам и Харт». Причина была не важна, и, пока Стайлз помнил о своей конечной цели, он не отвлекался ни на что. Даже на короткое мгновение.

****

Глава 6

Большая часть сотрудников отделения «Вольфрам и Харт» в Сан-Франциско состояла из оборотней. Этим оно отличалось, например, от главного офиса в Лос-Анжелесе, где в большинстве своем работали вампиры. Или Чикаго, где трудились в основном демоны красного, зеленого и синего цветов. Ну, и вампиры. Кровососы, надо сказать, были везде, кроме Сан-Франциско. «Другой мир» был снят не просто так – ликаны и упыри друг друга, как правило, на дух не переносили.  
Стайлз был этому рад, потому что его вампиры иногда путали с человеком и пару раз пытались съесть, что несколько мешало рабочему процессу. С оборотнями было как-то проще, и потому за несколько лет работы на «Вольфрам и Харт» Стайлз успел поработать не с одним десятком вервульфов. Но никто из них в действительности не походил на волка так сильно, как Дерек.  
Было что-то звериное в том, как сильно он стремился выжить. Дерек остался один, изнутри его грызло неистребимое чувство вины, он давно никому не доверял и неохотно пускал в свое логово, но все же отчаянно хотел жить. Не ради чего-то – это был удел человека, – а просто ради того, что выжить.  
И, наверное, это единственное, что Стайлз смог понять о Дереке за все время.  
– Итак, с чего ты хочешь начать? – поинтересовался Стайлз минут через десять после того, как они с Дереком зашли в квартиру. За это время он успел по-хозяйски налить себе чай, чтобы успокоить горло, и с удобством устроиться на нижних ступеньках лесницы, условно разделявшей кухню и гостиную.  
Дерек, услышав вопрос, нахмурился и внимательным немигающим взглядом посмотрел на Стайлза – так, что он занервничал. Что-что, а смотреть Дерек умел и взглядом своим передавал подчас даже больше, чем мог бы словами. Вот сейчас он глядел, например, без агрессии, но словно спрашивал себя, правильно ли он поступает и не проще ли будет выставить Стайлза за дверь и самому решить свои проблемы.  
Стайлза этот вариант никак не устраивал. Он вцепился в кружку обеими руками, будто она могла бы помочь ему удержаться на месте в случае чего, и ответил на взгляд без наглости, но уверенно. Вздохнув, Дерек сильнее нахмурился и, подойдя к Стайлзу, неожиданно положил ему широкую ладонь на заднюю сторону шеи.  
– Э-э-э, что ты?.. – договаривать вопрос Стайлз не стал, заметив краем глаза, как по голому предплечью Дерека ползут черные «змейки» боли. Стайлз замер, как завороженный глядя во внимательные зеленые глаза, чувствуя тепло чужой руки и то, как медленно уходит неприятное ощущение из горла. – Думаю, достаточно, – решил он остановить Дерека минуту спустя, но тот, упрямо качнув головой, чуть сжал пальцы – не сильно, просто обозначая намерения – и поморщился, как от боли. Вены на его предплечье вздулись сильнее, рука задрожала, глаза вспыхнули красным.  
Стайлз не успел ничего сказать, даже сообразить не успел, как Дерек резко отпустил его и, покачнувшись, сделал шаг назад. Вид у него при этом был такой, будто у него вот-вот будет сердечный приступ.  
– Что ты сделал?  
Стайлз испугано вскочил на ноги и кинулся к Дереку, но тот остановил его жестом, все так же покачиваясь, сделал несколько шагов к кровати и медленно сел на нее.  
– Что ты сделал? – повторил вопрос Стайлз, схватился за горло и понял, что не чувствует боли. Дерек то ли забрал ее всю, то ли и вовсе вылечил. И, пощупав еще немного шею, Стайлз понял, что второе вероятнее. – Не знал, что ты так можешь.  
– Только мелкие повреждения, и это отнимает слишком много сил, – хрипло ответил Дерек. Он все еще выглядел немного оглушенным, но, кажется, уже приходил в себя.  
– Зачем ты это сделал? Я вполне мог и потерпеть.  
– Нам предстоит долгий разговор.  
По тому, как Дерек это сказал, Стайлз понял, что больше на эту тему ничего от него не добьется, поэтому молча сел обратно на ступеньки и бессознательным жестом потер то место, где его касалась чужая рука. Кажется, Стайлз все еще чувствовал жар от его пальцев.  
– Хорошо, – сглотнув нервно, произнес он. – Тогда, думаю, ты начнешь? Или тебе будет проще отвечать на мои вопросы?  
– Задавай.  
– Расскажи о том, как погибла твоя семья, – попросил Стайлз. Дерек вздрогнул, услышав вопрос, но посмотрел без агрессии и упрека, только чуть устало – похоже, он с самого начала знал, о чем будет спрашивать Стайлз.  
– Тебя интересует как или почему? – уточнил Дерек безэмоционально.  
– И то, и другое.  
– Тогда я, пожалуй, начну сильно издалека. Если позволишь, – по жестким губам пробежала усмешка – и пропала.  
– Как хочешь, – пожал плечами Стайлз, приготовившись слушать.  
Начал Дерек действительно издалека – с конца восемнадцатого века, со знаменитого Жеводанского зверя, людей, которые его убили, и того, что произошло после. Его рассказ был плавным и спокойным, а речь – грамотной. Стайлз заметил за собой, что слушает с большим интересом даже то, о чем уже был осведомлен ранее. Дерек был отличным рассказчиком, как оказалось, ни разу не хотелось прервать или задать наводящий вопрос. Стайлз просто слушал, внимая каждому слову и не замечая стремительно бегущего времени. И Дерек, которому чем дальше, тем сложнее давалась история, был ему за это благодарен.  
– Охота на оборотней – такая, какой мы видим ее сейчас, существовала не всегда. До середины восемнадцатого века существовали отдельные энтузиасты, пострадавшие от нашей расы, которые сбивались в кучи и устраивали охоту на тех, кто принес горе в их семьи. Но таких людей было немного, часто они не имели должного опыта и погибали, не успев совершить месть. Однако после случая с Жеводанским зверем все изменилось. Он погубил много народу, слухи о нем дошли до самых верхов, а вся эта история подорвала авторитет некоторых очень влиятельных людей. Естественно, они не хотели повторения чего-то подобного, и тогда было создано что-то наподобие отряда, чьим назначением стала охота на оборотней. Это уже были не озлобленные люди с жаждой мести. Нет. Это были тренированные охотники, которые занимались целенаправленным изучением оборотней для их поимки и убийства. Дальний предок нынешних Арджентов был среди них.  
Стайлз перевел дыхание, заметив вдруг, что почти не дышит, слушая Дерека. На мгновение в лофте наступила тишина, которую нарушал только мерный стук начавшегося дождя, который нежадно бил по окнам и ручейками красиво стекал по стеклу. Стайлз немного отвлекся, посмотрев на светящийся огнями город, омываемый небесной водой, но когда Дерек продолжил, тут же вернул все внимание ему.  
– К сожалению, благородная идея – спасение мирного населения от кровожадных монстров – почти сразу обернулась беспорядочной резней. Охотники убивали не только оборотней, но и тех, кого считали таковыми, хотя на деле те могли ими не являться. Вырезались целые семьи – просто так, без всякой системы и смысла, просто потому, что кому-то что-то не то показалось. Но иногда охотники выходили на настоящие стаи, и тогда начиналась война. Одна из таких стычек между оборотнями и охотниками длилась почти три года, и пострадало в ней столько невинных людей, что и охотники – разумная, а не фанатичная их часть, – и влиятельные стаи оборотней поняли, что так больше продолжаться не может. И тогда был составлен Кодекс.  
Изначально Кодекс состоял из сорока пунктов, которые включали в себя правила не только для охотников, но и для оборотней, но со временем он менялся: какие-то правила устаревали, какие-то добавлялись. В настоящий момент в Кодексе около ста двадцати пунктов, которые обязаны знать и охотники, и оборотни. Однако, к сожалению, даже соблюдение всех правил не гарантирует безопасность. И наша семья – прямое тому доказательство. После составления Кодекса одной из самых популярных тактик охотников стало выжидание. Они все, как один, были уверены, что оборотней, как и вампиров, бесконечно гложет жажда крови, и стоит только подождать – зверь проявит себя и убьет. Впрочем, многие из них не гнушались и провокациями: одурманивали, ослабляли якорь, шантажировали, угрожали, унижали. Ждали, пока оборотень сорвется, нападет, убьет или покалечит, а потом уничтожали его. С омегами такая тактика срабатывает почти на сто процентов, а вот со стаями сложнее. Но среди охотников есть настоящие профессионалы в искусстве провокации. Ардженты как раз из таких. И в какой-то момент, почти десять лет назад, наша семья стала их целью.  
Когда Ардженты пришли в наш город, мы напряглись, но не удивились. Хейлы были влиятельной стаей, отчасти потому, что моя мать родилась альфой, а это было большой редкостью. К нам приезжали со всей Америки за советами, в отношении охотников в том числе, и мама никому не отказывала в помощи. Убийство нашей семьи было мечтой очень многих, но мы хорошо защищали наши территории и соблюдали Кодекс в течение долгих лет. Однако Ардженты решили попытаться. Они поселились рядом с нами, но не угрожали, не нападали, только наблюдали. Ходили в те же магазины, что и мы, здоровались на улице, сталкивались на заправках. Были вежливы, осторожны и терпеливы. Они ждали подходящего момента, и он в итоге наступил.  
Дерек снова замолк на минуту и опустил голову, переводя дыхание или собираясь с новыми силами для продолжения рассказа – самой трудной его части. Стайлз невольно вспомнил слова, который Джерард сказал ему сегодня о Хейлах:  
 _«Хейлы были интеллигенцией. Они мастерски прикидывались людьми, пытались цивилизованно решить все конфликты, предлагали мир, обещали следить за своими сородичами в других стаях и контролировать омег. Многие охотники слушали их, раскрыв рот, и верили каждому слову. Еще бы – Хейлы рушили почти все представления об оборотнях. Большая альфа-мама Хейл неплохо на этом играла. Она предусмотрела почти все, кроме того, что в ее стае растет паршивый маленький щенок»._  
Имел ли Джерард в виду Дерека или кого-то другого? Кто стал тем самым поводом, из-за которого погибла большая семья? Стайлз хотел и боялся услышать ответ на этот вопрос. Поэтому когда Дерек снова посмотрел на него, чтобы продолжить свой рассказ, Стайлз ощутил, как его сердце от неясного беспокойства забилось быстрее. Однако услышал он совершенно не то, что ожидал.

***

Когда Стайлз вышел из дома Дерека, на улице уже рассвело. Огромное оранжевое солнце, выглянувшее из-за горизонта, окрашивало город в золотые краски, освещая промокшие пустые улицы и спящие окна домов. Сан-Франциско еще досматривал последние утренние, самые сладкие сны, но миллионы будильников уже готовились весело запеть – к досаде их владельцев.  
Пробуждающийся день обещал быть жарким, несмотря на то, что календарь показывал конец сентября, и Стайлз, который оставил свой прекрасный красный пиджак в джипе, очень этому порадовался. Непосредственно утеря детали костюма не сильно расстроила – тройку все равно нужно было выкидывать: брюки плохо пережили приключения в доме Хейлов. Что ж, Стайлз все равно собирался заезжать домой, а после ему очень нужно было в офис. Какие бы чувства Дерек Хейл в нем ни будил и как складно бы ни рассказывал, его историю следовало проверить.  
Стайлз практически не удивился, когда в восемь тридцать утра, зайдя в один из лифтов здания «Вольфрам и Харт», обнаружил там Лидию Мартин с пачкой зеленых папок в руках. Как и прошлый раз, Лидия медленно оглядела его с ног до головы, но даже не скривилась и не сказала ничего по поводу его отвратительного вкуса, хотя нынешний ярко-синий костюм с оранжевой рубашкой был едва ли лучше предыдущего сочетания. Только одно могло заставить Лидию забыть о своем любимом увлечении «Раскритикуй Стайлза», и Стайлз в свою очередь не мог об этой причине не спросить:  
– Поругалась с Джексоном?  
В ответ Лидия фыркнула и задрала нос, тем самым подтверждая догадку.  
– Он просто злится из-за Хейла, – попытался успокоить подругу Стайлз, но судя по тому взгляду, что Лидия бросила на него, она и сама об этом прекрасно знала.  
– Я очень сочувствую случившейся с ним безграничной трагедии, – саркастично произнесла она, – но потеря одного клиента не стоит моих нервов. К тому же, это еще не все. – Лидия взяла верхнюю папку из стопки и протянула ее Стайлзу. Это оказался контракт некоего Мэтта Дэлера, который очень просил помочь отомстить школьной команде по плаванию за то, что несколько лет назад они его чуть не утопили.  
– Этот парень решил нанять нас вместо наемных убийц? И при чем тут Джексон? ¬¬– не понял Стайлз.  
– Месть, – с намеком произнесла Лидия.  
– Точно! Джексон же канима – машина для мести. Ты потребовала от него исполнения контракта? – Стайлз удивился. «Вольфрам и Харт» не занималась убийством, компания предпочитала решать вопросы, не марая рук. К тому же редко когда контракты, заключенные с фирмой, исполнялись так, как этого хотелось клиентам. «Вольфрам и Харт» никогда не забывала про свои обещания, но выполняла их исключительно на своих условиях. В свое время Стайлзу посчастливилось понять это вовремя, и он сумел не совершить огромную ошибку.  
– Нет, конечно. Мистер Дэлер попросил нас помочь с местью, а не сделать ее за него. Мы решили превратить его в каниму, а для этого мне нужна была кровь и яд Джексона, но… – Лидия снова фыркнула, однако не стала вдаваться в подробности. Она, хоть и жаловалась Стайлзу иногда – единственному из всех ее знакомых, – но сор из избы предпочитала не выносить. – А как у тебя с Хейлом?  
– Отлично! Он просто душка. Понятия не имею, почему Джексон не сошелся с ним в характере.  
Лидия сочувственно улыбнулась, правильно уловив интонации Стайлза, и пожелала ему удачи, когда лифт остановился на его этаже.  
Стайлз вынужден был признать, что удача ему бы не помешала. Особенно остро он это почувствовал через четыре часа и три чашки кофе. Пришлось перерыть тонны газет, просмотреть массу полицейский и медицинских отчетов, чтобы признать – история, которую ему рассказал Дерек, вполне могла иметь место в реальности именно в том виде, в каком была поведана.  
Согласно полицейским отчетам, 26 мая 2002 года в заповеднике близ Бикон-Хиллз был найден труп молодого мужчины со следами нападения крупного хищного животного. При нем был обнаружен незарегистрированный пистолет и арбалет. Погибшего посчитали браконьером, и дело довольно быстро закрыли. Неделю спустя в том же заповеднике нашли еще один труп – снова молодой мужчина, но в этот раз убийство было очевидно. Парня разрубили надвое длинным острым предметом, предположительно мечом. Полицейские эти два трупа, конечно, не связали, но Стайлз-то знал, что тогда случилось на самом деле.  
Оборотень, которого разрубили надвое, был бетой пришлой стаи, обратившейся к Хейлам за помощью за три дня до убийства охотника. Дерек сказал, что не знает, как именно Ардженты спровоцировали гостей, но результат не заставил себя ждать – одна из бет не выдержала прессинга со стороны охотников и убила одного из них. А после началась охота. И, казалось бы, инцидент не должен был коснуться Хейлов, но Дерек – молодой домашний оборотень, до этого надежно прикрытый маминой юбкой, – сделал величайшую в своей жизни глупость: он укрыл убийцу от охотников, помог ему затаиться на несколько дней. И когда Ардженты все же нашли парня, тот перед смертью рассказал, кто ему помог.  
Этот его проступок, по словам Дерека, и стал причиной для убийства всей семьи. В принципе это объясняло многое – и то, что Ардженты так и не признались в уничтожении Хейлов, и чувство вины Дерека, которое преследовало его всю оставшуюся жизнь. И то, что Ардженты так и не оставили Дерека в покое. И все-таки что-то Стайлзу во всем этом не нравилось. Разве было укрывательство убийцы достаточным проступком для истребления целой семья? Даже с учетом того, что не все Ардженты в итоге захотели иметь с этим дело – часть из них уехала из Бикон-Хиллз за пару месяцев до пожара, в том числе Крис Арджент с женой и дочерью. И те слова Джерарда: _«Она предусмотрела почти все, кроме того, что в ее стае растет паршивый маленький щенок»._  
Паршивый маленький щенок.  
Можно ли так назвать человека, который просто хотел помочь сородичу? Или было что-то еще, что Дерек скрыл при рассказе?  
Перерыв почти все, до чего смог дотянуться, Стайлз нашел лишь один странный случай, произошедший в Бикон-Хиллз в то же время, но так и не смог связать его ни с Хейлами, ни с Арджентами.  
А больше ничего. И все же какое-то странное, грызущее изнутри чувство беспокоило Стайлза. Оно походило на ощущение близящейся беды, и никак не получалось абстрагироваться от него. Стайлз понял, что завяз в этом деле по самые уши. Теперь он не просто хотел выиграть это дело, он желал знать правду. Какой бы она ни была.  
От неприятных и беспокойных мыслей Стайлза отвлек звонок телефона. Взглянув на дисплей, он увидел там незнакомый не местный номер и ответил много раз репетированной в детстве фразой:  
– Стилински слушает.  
– Привет, Стайлз, – раздался из динамика смутно знакомый, искаженный связью голос. – Вот я тебя и нашел.

****

Глава 7

– Мистер Арджент. Не ожидал, – Стайлз нервно сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну и посмотрел по сторонам, будто рассчитывал увидеть Джерарда прямо посреди офиса «Вольфрам и Харт». – У вас ко мне что-то срочное?  
– Просто звоню узнать, хочешь ли ты обратно свою машину. Несмотря на то, как ты с нами обошелся, мы были столь любезны, что перегнали ее на стоянку рядом с нашим домом, – вежливым и крайне милым тоном произнес Джерард. Стайлз фыркнул:  
– Вы взяли в заложники мой джип?  
– Ну что ты! Ты можешь приехать и забрать ее в любое время. Знаешь, тебе сразу следовало сказать нам, что ты из «Вольфрам и Харт». Мы бы могли избежать многих недоразумений.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – ответил Стайлз, удобнее устроился на стуле и повертел в руках перьевую ручку. – Так вы просто хотите вернуть мне джип?  
– И поговорить. Знаешь, раньше было намного проще. Ты видишь оборотня – ты его убиваешь, и никаких проблем. Сейчас же оборотни обращаются за защитой в юридические фирмы, и приходится заполнять тонну бумаг, чтобы просто сделать свою работу.  
– Зато меньше шансов ошибиться.  
– Ты думаешь, что мы ошибаемся? – вполне искренне удивился Джерард. – Не в этом случае. Дереку есть за что ответить. Впрочем, если ты действительно хочешь знать больше, приезжай завтра утром к сгоревшему особняку.  
– Зачем вам мне что-то рассказывать? Разве вы не должны мешать моему расследованию? – задал Стайлз самый интересующий его вопрос.  
– Так же, как и ты, мы лишь хотим справедливости, – вкрадчиво объяснил Джерард. – Твой отец был шерифом, ведь правда? Чтобы он сказал, если бы узнал, что ты защищаешь убийцу?  
– Мой отец был женат на демоне. Это несколько расширяет взгляды на жизнь.  
– Трикстеры – безобидные демоны, ты сам это знаешь.  
– В любом случае, за годы работы в «Вольфрам и Харт» мне приходилось защищать таких личностей, которые даже вас привели бы в священный ужас. Не думаю, что Дерек может оказаться хуже, – пожал плечами Стайлз, забыв, что собеседник его не видит. Он старался, чтобы голос его был спокойным и непринужденным, хотя Стайлз себя таким не ощущал. Даже не близко. От напряжения у него сковало позвоночник, а пальцы с такой силой вцепились в подлокотник кресла, что по руке пошла судорога.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – усмехнулся Джерард. – Что ж, возможно, я ошибаюсь. В любом случае, приехав сюда, ты вряд ли что-то потеряешь. Ведь так?  
– Я подумаю, – коротко ответил Стайлз и бросил трубку, не прощаясь. Телефон с громким стуком ударился о стол, привлекая внимание других сотрудников, но Стайлзу сейчас было все равно.  
Убийца.  
Джерард назвал Дерека убийцей.  
Стайлз не мог понять, почему это его так волнует. Клиенты не впервые врали ему, и он не лукавил, когда говорил, что защищал в свое время настоящих монстров, приносивших людей в жертву, как скот. Это была его работа, с которой он давным-давно смирился. Так почему же ему хотелось, чтобы Дерек был другим? Может, Джерард прав, и в этот раз Стайлзу захотелось справедливости? Или он просто желал поверить именно Дереку? Что, черт возьми, в этом оборотне было такого, что Стайлз так хотел в него верить? Симпатичная мордашка? Красивые глаза? Чушь.  
Какая чушь.  
Закрыв лицо руками, Стайлз чуть слышно застонал. Он уже сотню раз пожалел, что взялся за это дело. Оно явно выходило из-под контроля. Но Стайлз не имел права бросить все сейчас – а значит, следовало взять себя в руки и подготовиться к встрече с Арджентами.  
И все же перед этим он даст Дереку еще один шанс.

***

Стайлз любил свою квартиру. Он переехал в нее сразу же, как устроился в «Вольфрам и Харт», и, по сути, это было единственное место, где он с тех пор мог чувствовать себя в безопасности. Отчасти этому способствовали тонкие еле заметные узоры, покрывающие потолок, стены и даже окна квартиры. Защитные рисунки не позволяли вездесущей конторе следить за ним, и даже мисс Морелл, которая могла вызвать Стайлза из любой точки мира прямо в офис, не способна была выдернуть его из дома. Когда-нибудь – Стайлз знал – эта предусмотрительность спасет ему жизнь.  
Квартира была исключительно его личным пространством, небольшим надежным мирком, где он мог скрыться от работы и от опасности. И поэтому, пуская Дерека на порог своих апартаментов, Стайлз думал о том, что в его голове определенно что-то сильно повредилось.  
– Защитные символы, – пояснил Стайлз, увидев, что взгляд Дерека блуждает по изрисованному потолку. – Что-то типа анти-прослушки для сверхъестественных приборов.  
– Ты поэтому позвал меня сюда? – уточнил Дерек, теряя интерес к рисункам.  
– Отчасти.  
– О чем ты хотел поговорить? Я думал, мы все обсудили ночью. – Дерек прошел в небольшую, но, как считал Стайлз, уютную гостиную, только не стал садиться на большой, мягкий диван, а остался стоять, скрестив руки на груди. Всем своим видом демонстрируя, что пришел он ненадолго.  
– Я тоже так думал, – кивнул Стайлз и облокотился о дверной косяк между столовой и гостиной. – А потом мне позвонил Джерард Арджент.  
– Что он сказал?  
Стайлз увидел, что Дерек неуловимо напрягся. Это было едва заметно, но Стайлз знать, куда смотреть.  
– Ничего конкретного. Предлагал встретиться, намекал на какую-то информацию, которой владеет.  
– И ты согласился?  
– Я сказал, что подумаю.  
– У нас был уговор, – как бы вскользь заметил Дерек, не меняя мрачного, но равнодушного выражения лица.  
– Да, точно, – согласился Стайлз. – Именно поэтому я не согласился сразу. И я не пойду туда, если ты мне сейчас скажешь, что именно Джерард Арджент так хочет мне сообщить.  
Дерек издал удивленный смешок и сунул руки в карманы распахнутой кожаной куртки, которую не удосужился снять.  
– Откуда же мне знать?  
– Я думаю, ты знаешь. Вообще-то я уверен в этом. Ты скрыл от меня что-то. Что-то важное, – уверенно произнес Стайлз, глядя Дереку прямо в глаза. – И я не могу понять, почему? Ты кого-то убил? Ты стыдишься этого, боишься, что кто-то узнает? Или стараешься забыть? В чем твоя проблема, Дерек?  
– Знаешь что, езжай к Арджентам. Спроси у них. Готов поспорить, они охотно расскажут тебе всю правду, – холодно ответил Дерек и сразу же направился к выходу. Стайлза захлестнула злость, бешеная и жгучая. Он сам не ожидал от себя такой злобы, но она помогла среагировать ему очень быстро и не дать Дереку уйти.  
– Да в чем твоя проблема?! – с яростью повторил Стайлз вопрос, толкая Дерека обратно в центр комнаты. – Последние годы ты только и делаешь, что выживаешь, используешь все средства для защиты: силу альфы, новую стаю, «Вольфрам и Харт», – а сейчас не можешь сказать чертову правду, чтобы я мог тебе помочь! Так что ты сделал? Совершал жертвоприношения, ел младенцев, пил кровь девственниц? Давай, удиви меня!  
Но Дерек не отвечал. Смотрел мрачно и угрюмо и, черт возьми, кажется, до последнего собирался молчать. Стайлз подавил в себе желание застонать.  
– Неужели ты ничего не скажешь?  
– Езжай к Арджентам.  
Стайлз невесело фыркнул, услышав это, и покачал головой.  
– Почему ты хочешь услышать все от меня?  
– А почему ты так хочешь умереть, Дерек? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Стайлз.  
Дерек вздрогнул, на секунду его маска мрачного равнодушного парня треснула, и сквозь нее проступила боль. Всего на секунду, но Стайлз не пропустил.  
– Может, для меня это единственный выход, – пожал плечами Дерек, возвращая себе утерянное самообладание.  
– Тогда зачем ты обратился в «Вольфрам и Харт»?  
– Считай это секундной слабостью.  
– Отлично, – криво улыбнулся Стайлз, стараясь не чувствовать прошившее его острое разочарование. В конце концов, Дерек прав: какая разница, от кого Стайлз узнает правду: от него или от Арджентов. И все-таки Стайлз до последнего надеялся на что-то. – Обещаю, что приду на твои похороны и даже оплачу венок. Наверное, твои беты тоже придут. Если смогут ради этого забыть, какой дерьмовый ты альфа, – не удержался от удара Стайлз, в глубине души поражаясь собственной жестокости. Но разочарование, жгущее изнутри, не желало утихать.  
Дерек окаменел на секунду от этих слов, а потом разозлился: глаза его вспыхнули красным, из груди вырвался грозный рык. Миг – и он схватил Стайлза за лацканы модного пиджака и толкнул к стене, вышибая дух из легких.  
– Не тебе меня осуждать, – почти прорычал Дерек Стайлзу в лицо. – Только не тебе.  
– Ты прав, – произнес тот, не отворачиваясь, глядя в полные ярости, но наконец-то живые глаза. – Но я уже думал, что ты этого никогда не поймешь.  
– Что ты от меня хочешь? – в интонации Дерека все еще присутствовала доля ярости, но больше какой-то давней усталости и искреннего удивления. Будто он никак не мог понять, что кому-то что-то от него может быть нужно.  
Стайлза это болезненно кольнуло. Он понял, что для него все это давно стало чем-то личным, что он пересек какую-то невидимую черту, за которой уже не мог делать вид, что Дерек для него лишь клиент. Стайлз не знал, как так получилось, не смог бы назвать момент, когда все стало слишком сложно. Но сейчас это было даже не важно.  
Качнувшись вперед, Стайлз взял в руки лицо Дерека и прижался своими губами к его. Наверное, для него это было неожиданно. Он замер, распахнув свои необычные зеленые глаза, а Стайлз ждал, что сейчас, вот сейчас его оттолкнут, и все закончится. Но этого почему-то не случилось.  
Дерек ответил на поцелуй. Чуть агрессивно, с напором, к которому Стайлз не привык, но именно такой поцелуй был нужен им обоим. Вжавшись в Дерека всем телом, Стайлз забрался прохладными ладонями ему под футболку и погладил широкую спину.  
Скорее всего, им следовало бы остановиться прямо сейчас. Слишком многое было поставлено на карту, а секс обязательно испортил бы и без того безнадежную ситуацию, но Стайлз, хоть и знал все это, никак не мог оторваться от жестких губ, сминающих его рот, отказаться от сильных рук, сменивших хватку на объятие. Это было выше его сил.  
Поэтому он просто сдался.  
Потянул Дерека в спальню, сдирая с него на ходу куртку, безжалостно бросил собственный пиджак на пол, царапнул нетерпеливо чужую спину, снимая футболку, и восхищенно погладил широкие плечи. Дерек был красив.  
Стайлз толкнул его на кровать и, забравшись сверху, стал губами исследовать обнаженный торс: от яремной впадины вниз до напряженных мышц груди, твердых сосков, беззащитного солнечного сплетения и рельефных кубиков пресса. Звякнув пряжкой ремня, Стайлз расстегнул на Дереке джинсы и, стащив их до середины бедра, обнажил слегка напряженный член.  
– Я тебе сейчас отсосу, – хриплым голосом предупредил Стайлз, глядя прямо в потемневшие до густой зелени глаза.  
Лицо Дерека после этих слов приобрело какое-то хищное выражение, ноздри раздулись, как от еле сдерживаемого гнева. Он кивнул, принимая сказанное, и со стоном уронил голову на покрывало, когда Стайлз, наклонившись, взял в рот почти полностью обнажившуюся темную головку. Бедра Дерека у него под пальцами мелко задрожали.  
Стайлз не был поклонником минета, особенно когда находился с принимающей стороны, но, ощутив тяжесть члена Дерека на языке, почувствовал, как рот наполнился слюной, словно у голодной собаки. Расслабив горло, Стайлз впустил в себя почти половину и не отстранился, когда Дерек, не утерпев, двинул бедрами на встречу, а потом, положив тяжелую руку на затылок, еще раз и еще, трахая горячий рот. И Стайлз позволял ему это, потому что у него самого от возбуждения кружилась голова, и он, кажется, вообще перестал соображать.  
Но Дерек неожиданно прекратил все это, замер, а потом потянул Стайлза на себя и, перекатившись так, чтобы оказаться сверху, глубоко поцеловал, деля свой собственный чуть горьковатый вкус на двоих.  
– Я тебя сейчас трахну, – вернул Дерек Стайлзу почти его же слова.  
Хотелось рассмеяться от того, как серьезно это прозвучало, но тело от этих слов прошило неожиданно острым возбуждением, прокатившимся по нервам, как разряд тока, и смех застрял в горле, так и не родившись.  
Дерек выполнил обещание.  
Но сначала долго растягивал пальцами, с которых капала теплая смазка, издевательски медленно, горячо дыша в затылок и кусая изредка за загривок. Стайлз мял в руках белые простыни, раздвигал дрожащие колени и чуть слышно скулил, ощущая, как горячо и сладко становится внизу живота.  
– Сейчас, – сказал, наконец, Дерек и вытащил пальцы, напоследок приласкав края чуть раскрытой дырки. А после накрыл Стайлза собой, проехался смазанным членом по ложбинке между ягодиц и, надавив головкой на анус, толкнулся вперед. Стайлз охнул и судорожно сжал руками столбики резного изголовья кровати.  
Дерек почти не дал ему передышки. Навалился сверху – тяжелый, горячий, мокрый от пота – и стал двигаться, быстро, ритмично. Стайлзу казалось, что он горит изнутри. Елозя коленями по сбившейся простыне, он подавался назад, Дереку навстречу, и коротко, но громко стонал от каждого толчка. Было хорошо. Так хорошо, что Стайлз почти не отслеживал, что Дерек с ним делает. Наверное, если бы Дерек сейчас бы решил убить его: свернуть шею или вспороть когтями живот, Стайлз бы не смог сопротивляться. Как не сопротивлялся, когда Дерек вышел из него, перевернул на спину и, закинув ноги себе на плечи, снова вставил, только на этот раз глядя в лицо, искаженное от удовольствия. Стайлз в ответ лишь сильнее сжал колени и, потянув Дерека на себя, впился губами в его губы.  
Кончая, Стайлз прижал голову Дерека к своей шее и вздрогнул от ударившего по нервам удовольствия, когда кожу пропороли бритвенно острые зубы.  
После, лежа в постели и гладя Дерека по чуть влажным волосам, Стайлз смотрел в испещренный символами потолок и впервые за долгое время совершенно ни о чем не думал.

***

Незаметно уйти от оборотня с утра было почти нереальной задачей. Иногда, оборачиваясь на лежащего на животе Дерека, по пояс укрытого простыней, Стайлз взрагивал – ему казалось, что Дерек давно проснулся и лишь ждет, когда он наконец соберется и уйдет.  
Возможно, так и было. В конце концов они оба знали: то, что произошло вчера вечером, ничего не меняет. Дерек так и не ответил на вопрос, и все, что оставалось Стайлзу, – это отправиться к Арджентам.  
А потом, когда он вернется…  
Черт, Стайлз не мог об этом думать. Он и не думал. Собирался быстро и тихо, мысленно радуясь, что вчера у него хватило сил на душ. Иногда бросал взгляды на Дерека, проверяя спит ли он. Дерек все так же лежал на животе, не шевелясь, дыша размеренно и глубоко. И лишь когда чуть слышно щелкнула входная дверь, он позволил себе двинуться и, накрыв голову подушкой, шумно выдохнуть сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.

****

Глава 8

Ездить в другой город на автобусе Стайлзу было не в новинку, но последний раз с ним это случалось еще в школе. О самой последней своей поездке Стайлз и вовсе не очень любил вспоминать – им с классом пришлось остановиться в каком-то жутком мотеле, и у него тогда случился всплеск силы. Из-за этого часть одноклассников словили странные галлюцинации, а кое-кто из них даже чуть не покончил с собой. Так что слова Джерарда о том, что трикстеры – безобидные демоны, были не совсем правдой. Трикстеры могли оказаться совсем не безобидными, особенно если были гормонально нестабильными подростками, любившими жуткие он-лайн игры и фильмы ужасов.  
Однако сейчас, сидя в полупустом рейсовом автобусе, Стайлз вспоминал это и почему-то улыбался.  
Табличка с надписью «Добро пожаловать в Бикон-Хиллз» показалась, когда на часах уже было почти половина одиннадцатого утра, а через пятнадцать минут Стайлз ступил на нагретый осенним солнцем асфальт автовокзала. Арджентам о своем приезде он сообщил заранее, не собираясь скрываться. В этот раз это был почти официальный визит. Но чего он не ожидал, так это того, что его будут встречать.  
– Мистер Арджент! Какой сюрприз. Любезно с вашей стороны было приехать сюда, – с легкой долей сарказма произнес Стайлз. Крис, до этого расслабленно стоявший у касс, подобрался и окинул внимательный взглядом подошедшего к нему Стайлза. Судя по всему, он не сразу его узнал в настоящем обличии.  
– Сейчас ты выглядишь старше, – сухо заметил Крис.  
– Да, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Но не настолько, насколько вы ожидали?  
– Мы знаем, что трикстеры не стареют.  
– Не стареют, – Стайлз согласился, хотя это было не совсем правдой. Но рассказывать об этом Арджентам он точно не собирался. – Мы будем обсуждать мой вид, или вы проводите меня к своему отцу?  
Крис пожал плечами и неторопливым шагом направился к припаркованному недалеко знакомому кроссоверу. Не удержавшись от улыбки, Стайлз оглядел новенькие шины и поинтересовался:  
– Надеюсь, мою тачку вы тоже поставили на колеса?  
Крис промолчал, но то, с каким лицом он посмотрел в ответ, заставило рассмеяться. Стайлз вынужден был признать, что этот Арджент чуть-чуть, самую малость ему нравится. Он не походил на своего отца, от которого мурашки ползли по коже. Крис определенно придерживался какой-то своей морали, но хладнокровным убийцей он точно не был.  
– Почему вы не остались в Бикон-Хиллз, когда ваш отец решил убить Хейлов? – не удержался от вопроса Стайлз, хоть и был уверен, что ему об этом не расскажут. Так и получилось. Вместо ответа Крис обжег его нечитаемым взглядом и жестом предложил сесть в машину.  
Всю дорогу до места встречи они молчали.  
Стайлз почему-то был уверен, что его снова привезут в лес или на какой-нибудь пустующий склад, но машина Криса остановилась прямо напротив небольшой одноэтажной закусочной на окраине города. На стоянке рядом Стайлз заметил свой джип с целыми колесами. Его никто не охранял, и, вероятно, если бы Стайлз решил сесть за руль и уехать, вряд ли бы кто-то стал его останавливать. Наверное, поэтому он так не сделал, а послушно прошел за Крисом внутрь забегаловки.  
Джерард сидел в одиночестве за одним из столиков и с видимым аппетитом поглощал что-то, похожее на лимонный пирог. Несколько охотников сидело недалеко от выхода. В одном из них Стайлз узнал Брэдли. Вид у всех был расслабленный и ленивый, но обманываться этим не стоило. Больше в кафетерии никого, кроме персонала, не было.  
– Мистер Стилински, – любезно поприветствовал Джерард и жестом указал на соседний стул. – Рад, что вы согласились встретиться.  
– Зовите меня Стайлз.  
– А ты тогда будь любезен звать меня Джерардом.  
– Вы сегодня невероятно вежливы, – не удержался от шпильки Стайлз, падая на неудобный пластиковый стул.  
– Признаться, мне немного стыдно за то недоразумение, которое возникло между нами в прошлый раз, – покаянно признался Джерард. Однако Стайлз достаточно хорошо разбирался в людях, чтобы понять: кому-кому, а Ардженту точно ни за что не стыдно. Будь его воля, он с удовольствием выпустил бы Стайлзу кишки и намотал их на свой кулак. Единственное, что его останавливало, – «Вольфрам и Харт». Вероятно, он был достаточно наслышан о конторе, чтобы не сталкиваться с ней лоб в лоб. – Как я могу загладить свою вину?  
– Вы можете начать рассказывать о том, зачем меня позвали.  
– О! К сожалению, я немного слукавил, рассказывать-то мне особо нечего, – Джерард отложил в сторону вилку, которой отламывал куски пирога, взял в руки салфетку и медленно протер губы от налипших на них крошек. – Хотел только отдать тебе это, – щелкнув пальцами, Арджент подозвал одного из своих людей, который, подскочив к боссу, протянул ему тонкую папку. Однако Джерард ее не принял, а приказал передать Стайлзу. – Считай это небольшим подарком в качестве извинения, – по тонким губам Джерарда скользнула холодная улыбка, которая человека менее впечатлительного, чем Стайлз, наверное, заставила бы испугаться.  
Забрав «презент», Стайлз быстро раскрыл папку и бегло просмотрел предложенные файлы. Некоторые из их он уже видел, а вот остальные стали большим сюрпризом. Настолько неприятным, что Стайлз почувствовал, как живот сковывает холодом.  
– Прошло десять лет, почему сейчас? – помертвевшими губами произнес Стайлз, захлопывая папку и поднимая глаза на довольного сверх меры Арджента.  
– К сожалению, этого я вам сказать не могу, Стайлз. Придется поработать и самому. Вот только времени осталось не так много. Срок истекает на этой неделе, – напомнил Джерард. Судя по взгляду, он добился именно того, чего хотел, однако сейчас Стайлз даже не мог разозлиться на него за это. – Но знаешь, что? Я думаю, наконец-то пришло время последнему из Хейлов умереть. По справедливости, – Джерард чуть подался вперед, к Стайлзу, сказав эти слова ему прямо в лицо, а потом поднялся и, не прощаясь, ушел, дав знак своим головорезам следовать за ним. Последним из кафетерия вышел Крис Арджент. Во взгляде, который он бросил на Стайлза перед уходом, было что-то похожее на сожаление. И почему-то это задело сильнее, чем все слова Джерарда.  
Сжав папку в онемевших пальцах, Стайлз неотрывно смотрел вперед, на оставленную Арджентом пустую чашку из-под кофе и не видел ее. Итак, он выяснил, что хотел. Вот только радоваться этому почему-то не получалось.  
В папке, которую отдал Стайлзу Арджент, было несколько фотографий, пара газетных вырезок, копии из отчетов полиции с места преступления и вскрытия. Это был тот самый странный случай, который не удалось связать ни с Хейлами, ни с Арджентами. Видимо, связь все же была.  
Стайлз взял в руки одну из газетных вырезок – ту, которую уже видел, – и все равно быстро пробежался по ней глазами. Это была небольшая заметка о найденном в лесу теле пятнадцатилетней девочки со следами укусов и царапин от когтей крупного хищного животного. Следующим уже виденным Стайлзом документом был отчет о вскрытии погибшей, а вот фотографии, сделанные патологоанатомом, стали сюрпризом. Фото были крайне неприятными, но зато все полученные девушкой раны запечатлелись очень хорошо: и глубокий укус на боку, и пробитая когтями рана на груди, скорее всего, ставшая причиной смерти. Убийцей точно был оборотень, не нужно было быть экспертом, чтобы понять это. Придирчиво изучив фотографии вдоль и поперек, Стайлз отложил их в сторону и взялся за вторую вырезку из газеты. Ей оказался школьный репортаж с соревнований по баскетболу. Сам он почти не нес в себе никакой полезной информации, а вот идущие с ним фотографии Стайлза заинтересовали, особенно одна, на которой капитан команды из Бикон-Хиллз нежно держал за руку свою девушку Пейдж Нельсон – отличницу, виолончелистку, красавицу, не прожившую с момента этого матча и месяца.  
Связь была найдена.  
Убитая оборотнем девушка была школьной любовью Дерека Хейла.

***

Еще только поворачивая ключ в замке, Стайлз уже знал, что увидит в своей квартире. Точнее кого. И не ошибся – Дерек сидел на диване в гостиной, читал «Войну миров» Гелберта Уэллса и на появление Стайлза почти не отреагировал. Одежда на нем была та же, что и вчера, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что из квартиры он не выходил. Наверное, это должно было что-то значить – но анализировать поведение конкретно взятого оборотня сил уже не было. Кинув ключи от машины на тумбочку при входе, Стайлз расстегнул тесный пиджак и первым делом направился на кухню – ужасно хотелось пить. Молока, к большому огорчению, почти не осталось, зато был сок, и Стайлз выхлебал почти треть прямо из бутылки. Только после этого он почувствовал себя готовым к разговору.  
Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Дерек как раз отложил книжку, встал с дивана и подошел к окну.  
– Поговорил с Арджентами? – поинтересовался он.  
Стайлз не ответил, потому что – черт – на этот вопрос не требовался ответ, упал в кресло и расслабленно вытянул ноги. Пока он сюда ехал, успел много о чем передумать и сильно понервничать, но сейчас ему неожиданно стало почти все равно. Стайлз даже подумал, что неплохо бы в какой-нибудь из ближайших вечеров немного выпить.  
– Если ты остался, значит, тебе есть что мне сказать?– уточнил Стайлз, заметив, что тишина в комнате стала напряженной и неуютной.  
Дерек резко обернулся и вперился взглядом ему в лицо, пытаясь, видимо, по нему что-то прочитать. Но Стайлз, в конце концов, был трикстером, он умел носить маски.  
– Я думал… – Дерек замолк, не зная, как продолжить. Вид у него был крайне растерянный. Наверняка это было довольно редким зрелищем, жаль, Стайлз пока не мог оценить. К счастью, он понял, что Дерек хотел сказать.  
– Я не буду больше бегать за тобой. Черт, ты мог скрыть от меня все, что угодно, блядь, все, что угодно, но не… Ты действительно ее убил? – вздохнув, все-таки спросил Стайлз. Он ни за что бы не признался себе, но ответа на этот вопрос он немного боялся.  
– Да.  
– Кровавый ад! – Стайлз вскочил на ноги, мигом теряя свое спокойствие. Грудь словно обожгло изнутри, а потом стало, наоборот, так холодно, будто он случайно хлебнул жидкого азота.  
– Это не то, о чем я могу говорить, – словно через силу произнес Дерек, отводя взгляд.  
– Естественно! – фыркнул Стайлз нервно, беспокойно крутясь почти на одном месте. – Как они узнали?  
– Они ничего и не знают. Ничего конкретного. Просто когда… случается то, что случилось, у оборотня меняется цвет глаз. Кейт Арджент видела мои глаза после… и сделала выводы. Но доказать они ничего не смогли, – скрестив руки на груди, пояснил Дерек чуть путано, запинаясь. Стайлз видел, как тяжело ему было говорить, и, наверное, это могло бы стать оправданием лжи. Но Стайлзу все равно было сложно принять это.  
– А после решили, что доказательства особо не нужны, – кивнул он в ответ на реплику и добавил, – но ты не прав. Они что-то знают, иначе не были бы так уверены в успехе, – Стайлз замер посреди комнаты, снова пытаясь обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию, и не заметил, как Дерек подошел к нему, но, почувствовав осторожное прикосновение к плечу, дернулся в сторону, избегая контакта. И только потом понял, как это выглядело со стороны. Но было поздно. Обернувшись, Стайлз заметил, как окаменело лицо Дерека и какими холодными стали его глаза. Впрочем, удивления он явно не испытывал, будто ждал чего-то подобного.  
Скорее всего, это было к лучшему.  
– Что ж. Я тебя прекрасно понимаю, – кивнул Дерек и тут же направился к выходу.  
Стайлз мог бы его остановить. Сказать, что дело не в том, что он узнал. Просто эти их отношения сейчас чертовски не вовремя. Однако это было не совсем правдой.  
Пока Стайлз ехал домой из Бикон-Хиллз, он не мог не думать о том, что Дерек убил человека. И не какого-то напавшего на него зарвавшегося охотника. Невинную девушку. Ту, с которой у него были отношения.  
Как профессионал Стайлз должен был расспросить о подробностях, вытрясти их из Дерека любой ценой, потому что это было действительно важно. Но он так же понимал, что просто к этому не готов. Никак не мог найти в себе силы услышать ту правду, которую так жаждал еще вчера.  
А ведь именно поэтому адвокаты и не должны заводить отношений с клиентами. Стайлзу следовало бы об этом знать и не подпускать Дерека так близко к себе, не проникаться к нему сочувствием, не пытаться искать в нем что-то, что отличало бы его от других, не хотеть его, в конце концов. Но Стайлз поддался мимолетным чувствам, расслабился и в итоге поплатился.  
Так что это все следовало прекратить прямо сейчас.  
Входная дверь с шумом захлопнулась, заставив Стайлза вздрогнуть, а после в квартире стало очень тихо. И единственным звуком, раздававшимся в тишине, было мерное тиканье настенных часов.

****

Глава 9

Следующие несколько дней Стайлз практически не вылезал из офиса. Даже ночевал в «Вольфрам и Харт» в клетках для оборотней, благо полнолуние было далеко, и потому никто ими больше не пользовался, кроме желающих уединения парочек. Но Стайлз, утомленный беготней и сбором информации, их практически не замечал. Лишь только один раз, слушая сквозь дрему приглушенное хихиканье Эрики и низкий голос Бойда, Стайлз поймал себя на том, что неосознанно гладит поджившую рану от укуса между шеей и плечом, и сразу же отдернул руку, словно ошпарившись.  
За все последние дни Стайлз не виделся с Дереком ни разу, даже не говорил с ним по телефону, предпочитая заниматься сбором информации без него. За два дня до новолуния Стайлз даже решился сходить к корпоративному медиуму, предварительно собрав дома с простыни немного подсохшего семени Дерека. Но, к сожалению, медиум не смогла ничего увидеть. Сказала, что воспоминания о Пейдж так глубоко засели в голове Дерека, что увидеть их без его присутствия не получится.  
– Кто-то вмешался в его воспоминания сразу после происшествия, – пояснила медиум, глядя невидящими глазами мимо Стайлза. – Часть воспоминаний стерта, а часть спрятана так глубоко, что не добраться.  
– Кто это мог быть? – недовольно проворчал Стайлз, разочарованный неудачей.  
– Альфа, я полагаю, – пожала плечами медиум.  
Альфа. Стайлз знал только одну, кому бы это было нужно, и не мог понять, стоит ли ему восхищаться невозмутимостью миссис Хейл или ужасаться. Ее сын убил человека, а она, щадя его, притупила страшные воспоминания.  
У этого всего был один существенный минус – Стайлз так и не знал, что случилось с Пейдж. Он перерыл весь полицейский архив, копии которого были присланы из Бикон-Хиллз, искал свидетелей и даже вызывал духов, но так и не продвинулся в этом деле ни на шаг.  
Изучение последних лет жизни Дерека тоже не дало результатов. После пожара он попал под опеку своей старшей сестры Лоры, которой повезло в день трагедии отсутствовать дома, и они уехали в Нью-Йорк. Там через какое-то время получили приличную сумму по страховке за дом и за жизни родных и продолжили образование, не забывая оплачивать лечение оказавшегося в коме чудом выжившего дядюшки Питера. Охотники это время их не трогали, будто забыли о существовании оставшихся Хейлов. И все бы ничего, если бы однажды Лора не решила зачем-то вернуться в Бикон-Хиллз на пару дней, где была разорвана пополам своим очнувшимся после комы спятившим дядей, повернутом на возмездии. Дядя отомстил и поджигателям, и Кейт, которую ему удалось перехитрить, но долго не прожил, пав от руки племянника.  
Эта семейка, истреблявшая друг друга быстрее, чем это делали охотники, Стайлза просто поражала. Также его поражало самоубийственное решение Дерека после убийства дяди остаться в Бикон-Хиллз рядом с разозленными смертью Кейт охотниками. Но, возможно, потеряв всех родных, Дерек так и не смог уехать из единственного места, которое напоминало ему о них. Однако Стайлз не собирался копаться в мотивах Дерека, его больше интересовали Ардженты и причина, по которой они затребовали смерть последнего из Хейлов.  
– По-моему, тебе нужно это.  
Стайлз вздрогнул, когда прямо перед его носом появился стаканчик с кофе, от которого исходил просто потрясающий аромат. Живот моментально среагировал и отозвался голодной трелью.  
– Это, кажется, я тоже не зря захватила, – следом за кофе на стол опустилась тарелка с потрясающим большим сэндвичем.  
– Лидия, ты просто богиня! – воскликнул Стайлз, вцепляясь в угощение так, словно эта еда была последней в его жизни.  
– Я знаю. Но не думай, что я буду таскать тебе еду постоянно, – Лидия величественно опустилась на стул рядом и с умилением посмотрела на поглощающего сэндвич Стайлза. На его лице было написано такое удовольствие, будто ничего вкуснее он в жизни не ел. Конечно, он немного переигрывал, но все равно было приятно. – Тебе стоит отвлекаться хоть ненадолго, – не смогла не попенять ему Лидия, но Стайлз в ответ только что-то крайне грустно промычал, не отрываясь от сэндвича, намекая, что в ближайшие пару минут он не способен на диалог.  
– Помнишь то мое дело с младенцем? – вдруг спросил Стайлз, когда бутерброд был уничтожен, а кофе в чашке осталось всего треть. Лидия медленно кивнула, не совсем понимая, к чему вопрос.  
Конечно, она помнила это дело. Оно было ужасно даже по меркам «Вольфрам и Харт».  
К ним тогда обратились демоны-отшельники, которым для религиозного ритуала нужен был человеческий младенец. Ради этого они заключили договор с какой-то нерадивой мамашей, согласной отдать свое дитя демонам за некоторую плату. Но в последний момент, узнав, что ее ребенка попросту съедят, женщина решила расторгнуть сделку. С этим, собственно, демоны и пришли в «Вольфрам и Харт». Они требовали исполнения сделки, ведь ребенок уже родился, ритуал в скором времени нужно было проводить, а молодая мамочка никак не собиралась отдавать свою девочку. Стайлз тогда чуть из штанов не выпрыгивал, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы младенец демонам не достался. И у него получилось. Каким-то неведомым образом он смог достать документ, подтверждающий, что ребенок продавшей его женщине уже не принадлежит, потому что до заключения с демонами сделки она успела подписать отказ от дочери в пользу ее отца. Демонам пришлось отступить, младенца передали родственникам, а женщина… что ж, женщина дорого заплатила за свой ужасный поступок. Но Стайлз из-за этого почти не испытывал сожалений.  
– До Хейла мне казалось, что сложнее того дела мне больше не попадется, но я, оказывается, был очень наивен, – вздохнул Стайлз и поставил подбородок на крышечку стаканчика с кофе.  
– Расскажи мне. Может, я смогу чем-то помочь, – попросила Лидия. Стайлз взглянул на нее молящими, полными тоски глазами и заговорил.  
Когда он закончил, на какое-то время за столом воцарилась тишина. Стайлз, утомленный рассказом, почти собрался уснуть прямо на стуле, а Лидия переваривала только что услышанное.  
– Тебе стоило допросить Хейла, – сказала она после паузы. Стайлз поморщился.  
– Он не желает об том говорить даже ради спасения собственной жизни. Он с самого начала мне врал, желая все скрыть. Понятия не имею, на что он наделся, но мне кажется, что он не хочет помощи.  
– Тогда почему ты хочешь ему помочь?  
– Я хочу разобраться, – уклончиво ответил Стайлз. Он любил Лидию и доверял ей, но о своих чувствах к Дереку говорить не хотел. Тем более пока сам не знал, что именно он испытывает.  
– Ты считаешь, что у Арджентов появились какие-то доказательства вины Дерека? – спросила Лидия задумчиво.  
– Определенно появились. Оборотни и охотники живут согласно давно принятому Кодексу, регулирующему их отношения. Я изучил все пункты, которые входят в него. Согласно их законам перед уничтожением стаи охотники обязаны предоставить доказательства тяжкого преступления, которое могло бы стать причиной для истребления целой семьи. Ардженты не смогли этого сделать, но Хейлов все равно уничтожили. А вот Питер и Дерек перед убийством Кейт смогли доказать ее причастность к пожару с помощью довольно приметного медальона, семейной реликвии Арджентов. Таким образом это было не просто убийство, а возмездие.  
– А потом что-то изменилось, – скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказала Лидия. Стайлз кивнул.  
– У них есть что-то на Дерека. Что-то, что подтверждало бы его причастность к смерти Пейдж. Ведь в этом случае убийство Кейт перестает быть возмездием. В этой истории слишком много смертей. Слишком, – покачал головой Стайлз. – Их чертов Кодекс не действует.  
Лидия была вынуждена с ним согласиться.  
– Возможно, тебе стоит поговорить с Арджентами еще раз. Не с Джерардом, он слишком скользкий тип. Поговори с Крисом. Если тогда, десять лет назад, он увез семью подальше от жестокости своих родственников, значит, он не фанатик. И, вероятно, сможет как-то прояснить ситуацию.  
Больше Лидия, к сожалению, ничем не могла помочь, поэтому оставила Стайлза обдумывать совет. Ему понадобилось около двух часов, чтобы принять решение и достать прямой телефон Криса. Меньше всего Стайлзу хотелось по ошибке наткнуться на маньячного дедулю.  
Крис взял трубку не сразу. Нужный номер пришлось набрать раза три, пока на том конце провода не ответили.  
– Да.  
– Крис Арджент? – уточнил Стайлз, не узнав голоса.  
– Да, я слушаю.  
– Стайлз Стилински, адвокат «Вольфрам и Харт». Вы можете говорить?  
– Да, – в третий раз произнес Крис, но сейчас менее уверенно и чуть растерянно. Кажется, он не ожидал подобного звонка.  
– Я бы хотел с вами встретиться, нам нужно побеседовать, – непререкаемым тоном сказал Стайлз. Он не собирался давать Крису ни единого шанса отказаться от встречи. – Вы свободны сегодня вечером?  
– Нет.  
Стайлз не растерялся. Собственно, он и не надеялся, что Крис сразу согласится поговорить, поэтому придумал тысячу и один аргумент, которые должны были его убедить. Он вдохнул побольше и начал:  
– Это касается Дерека Хейла. Я его законный представитель и…  
– Ты не знаешь? – перебил его Крис удивленным тоном.  
– Не знаю что? – насторожился Стайлз, ощутив вдруг, как тревожно забилось сердце.  
– Все кончено.  
– Что кончено?  
– С Хейлом все уже кончено, – спокойно и чуть сочувственно произнес Крис. – Сегодня утром он пришел к моему отцу и признался в убийстве Пейдж Нельсон. Так что ночью его казнят рядом со сгоревшим особняком.  
Стайлз почувствовал себя так, будто его толкнули в пропасть. Не прощаясь, он разорвал связь и уронил ставшим отчего-то тяжелым телефон на стол.  
Все кончено.  
Слова Криса эхом раздались у Стайлза в голове.  
Хейл признался в убийстве Пейдж Нельсон.  
Стайлз вспомнил их последнюю встречу и, застонав, закрыл лицо руками. А ведь он так Дереку ни разу и не позвонил после. Решил, что им обоим будет лучше не общаться до суда, но на самом деле струсил, не зная, что говорить и как себя вести. И вот теперь Дерек сделал то, о чем, скорее всего, думал уже давно. Он перестал бороться.  
– Да какого черта? – неожиданно разозлился на себя Стайлз, вскакивая из-за стола и хватая висевший на спинке стула пиджак. Ничего еще не было кончено, тут Крис был неправ. Дерек еще был жив, а значит – еще можно было что-то сделать.  
Нельзя исправить только смерть.  
И то… «Вольфрам и Харт» не раз доказывала, что и здесь ее возможности безграничны. А Стайлз был частью этой фирмы. Собрав со стола все документы по делу Хейла, он рванул к лифтам, прикидывая, сколько ему понадобится времени, чтобы добраться до Бикон-Хиллз. Сейчас на часах уже было восемь вечера. По всему выходило, что он должен был успеть. Только бы они не решили начать раньше.  
Однако у самого лифта, когда Стайлз уже был готов войти в кабину, его неожиданно окликнула запыхавшаяся Лидия. Та самая Лидия, которая никогда никуда не спешила, предпочитая опоздать, чем прийти куда-либо с растрепавшейся прической. Но анализировать это у Стайлза совершенно не было времени.  
– Извини, я не могу говорить, – быстро сказал он, заходя в лифт. – Мне нужно спешить.  
– Нет! – Лидия сильной рукой остановила готовые закрыться двери, безмерно удивив этим Стайлза. Против воли он заинтересовался.  
– Что произошло?  
– Тебе нужно просмотреть это.  
Лидия сунула Стайлзу в руки папку, похожую на те, в которых хранились контракты. Собственно, то, что было внутри, и оказалось договором на оказание услуг. Но, прочитав первые же строчки, Стайлз окаменел. Картина, до этого момента полная белых пятен, вдруг стала четкой, как никогда. Последние кусочки мозаики встали на свое место. Стайлз читал врученный ему контракт и чувствовал, как кровь по жилам начинает бежать быстрее и становится горячей, словно лава, а его с головой накрывает дикая чистая ярость.  
Когда он захлопнул папку, дочитав до последнего абзаца, и посмотрел вперед, Лидия, до этого с волнением за ним наблюдавшая, отшатнулась. Таким злым она не видела его давно, наверное, с того самого передела младенца. Тогда у него тоже было такое лицо. Именно с таким выражением он смотрел, как демоны разрывали на куски продавшую своего ребенка женщину, и это, скорее всего, было страшно.  
– Мне нужно к Морелл, – моргнув, сообщил Стайлз и, выйдя из лифта, уверенно направился к секретарю Дюкалиона.  
У него была к ней пара вопросов.  
К счастью, Марин Морелл была на месте. Как всегда невозмутимая и холодная, она даже не вздрогнула, когда ей на стол прилетела папка с контрактом. Только подняла на Стайлза темные, почти черные глаза и неожиданно улыбнулась. Может, кого-нибудь и могла обмануть эта улыбка, но не Стайлза. Он с самого начала, с первого же дня знал, кто такая Марин Морелл. Она не была простым секретарем директора. Не была рядовым друидом.  
Она была «Вольфрам и Харт». Этим зданием, его силой. Стайлз знал, что в каждом отделении было такое существо, как Морелл. Уничтожь его – исчезнет и филиал. Проблема в том, что убить его практически невозможно – как невозможно истребить истинное зло.  
– Ты что-то хотел, Стайлз? – спросила секретарь, даже не притронувшись к папке.  
– Помните тот день, когда я пришел сюда? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Стайлз.  
– Я помню все.  
Стайлз кивнул, он в этом не сомневался.  
– Я предложил свою службу в обмен на небольшую услугу, которую хотел попросить у «Вольфрам и Харт».  
– Ты хотел воскресить своих родителей. Свою мать, умершую из-за рождения полукровки, и отца, который скончался от старости. Ты хотел для них счастливую жизнь.  
– Да, – Стайлз на секунду прикрыл глаза. Каким наивным он был. У зла нельзя просить счастья. Но, потеряв последнего из родителей, пусть тот и умер своей смертью, Стайлз не чувствовал ничего, кроме отчаяния. – Я отказался от этого.  
– Ты все еще можешь все вернуть, – вкрадчиво произнесла Морелл.  
Да, он мог. Возможно, это избавило бы его от чувства вины за смерть матери. Ведь она умерла раньше положенного ей срока, состарившись, как человек, потому что родила его, полукровку, высосавшего из нее все соки. Стайлз смог бы вернуть отца, страдавшего до конца жизни по жене. Но, поработав в «Вольфрам и Харт», он понял, что вера в то, что фирма может ему в этом помочь, была лишь иллюзией.  
– Я хочу кое-что другое.

****

Глава 10

Мгновенные перемещения всегда выбивали Стайлза из колеи. Ни трикстеры, ни тем более люди не были к этому приспособлены, поэтому его всегда немного подташнивало после.  
Однако сейчас времени приходить в себя не было. Облокотившись на ближайшее дерево, Стайлз дал себе всего минуту, чтобы передохнуть, а после сразу же отправился на поиски охотников и Дерека. До полуночи оставалось пятнадцать минут, и все, о чем Стайлз мог думать, это не опоздал ли он.  
Первым, как ни странно, он заметил именно Дерека. И при взгляде на него у Стайлза заныло сердце. Судя по всему, за день, который Дерек провел у охотников, те всласть над ним поизмывались. Все его лицо было в ссадинах и порезах, руки и торс так же были изранены, регенерация не запускалась – видимо, у Дерека просто кончились силы. Охотники привязали его к дереву за руки, и то, как безвольно он висел, говорило о многом.  
Стиснув зубы, Стайлз перевел взгляд на не заметивших его охотников и произнес, обозначая свое присутствие:  
– Так вот что вы делаете с теми, кто приходит к вам добровольно.  
Джерард Арджент, все это время рассматривавший длинный тонкий меч, поднял голову и обернулся на голос. На его тонких губах появилась довольная улыбка.  
– Мистер Стилински! То есть Стайлз, конечно. Рад, что ты присоединился к нам. Вообще-то я сам хотел отправить тебе приглашение, но решил, что, наверное, ты занят.  
– Для такого зрелища время всегда найдется, не правда ли? – приподнял брови Стайлз и снова посмотрел на Дерека. Тот шевельнулся и поднял на него глаза, хоть далось это ему нелегко. Подойдя ближе, Стайлз внимательнее рассмотрел его раны. Дерек был голым, но вряд ли охотники раздели его, чтобы унизить – оборотни спокойно относились к собственной наготе. Скорее – одежда просто развалилась на нем, превратившись в лохмотья.  
– Советую не подходить слишком близко, Стайлз, – холодно посоветовал Джерард. – Дерек сейчас немного не в себе, может поранить.  
– Поверьте, я знаю, на что он способен. Я теперь многое о нем знаю, – протянул Стайлз, глядя Дереку в глаза. У того на лице появилось какое-то болезненное затравленное выражение, которое так ему не шло, так было на него не похоже, что Стайлз отвернулся, не в силах на это смотреть.  
– Тебе понравились мои файлы, не правда ли?  
– Не очень. Там не хватало некоторых деталей.  
Отойдя от Дерека, Стайлз встал прямо напротив Джерарда и остальных охотников. Крис тоже был здесь. Его лицо было мрачным и настороженным. Стайлзу стало любопытно, чтобы сказали бы Ардженты, заметь он, как сильно сами охотники похожи на тех, на кого охотятся. Готовые к атаке звери, сатанеющие при запахе крови.  
– И что же ты еще хочешь знать?  
– Для того, чтобы казнить Дерека, вам нужны доказательства его вины. Так где они?  
– Вообще-то уже не нужны. Он сам признался в убийстве, – почти сочувственно произнес Джерард. – Мне жаль, если этот шаг он не согласовал со своим адвокатом.  
– Увы, но он же сам виноват, не правда ли? Ведь на самом деле у вас на него ничего нет, – холодно произнес Стайлз.  
– Есть свидетель…  
– …Джулия Бэккари, которая якобы видела, как Дерек выносит мертвую Пейдж Нельсон из некоего подвала. К сожалению, Джулия Бэккари не может давать свидетельские показания, потому что работает на «Вольфрам и Харт». Правда, мы ее зовем Дженниффер. Та еще злобная сучка, я вам скажу, – покачал головой Стайлз. Джерард побелел от гнева, это было видно даже при слабом свете новой луны. Но ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул, а в глазах не появилось ни капли растерянности.  
– Не знаю, какие игры ведет ваша адская контора, но Дерек Хейл наш. Он признался в убийстве, за которое должен ответить. Как и за смерть моей дочери, – ноздри Арджента хищно раздулись, делая его похожим на плотоядную птицу.  
Больше он не медлил. Перехватив удобнее меч, Джерард подошел к висевшему на дереве Дереку, который почти без интереса наблюдал за происходящим, и медленно произнес:  
– Гори в аду.  
Стайлз не стал останавливать охотника. Полуобернувшись к Дереку, он наблюдал, как Арджент замахнулся мечом и со всей силы ударил лезвием о беззащитный бок. Это случилось очень быстро, буквально за доли секунды, и все это время Дерек не глядел ни на кого другого, кроме Стайлза. И потому видел, как тот смотрит на его казнь равнодушно, с долей любопытства. А так же то, как он улыбнулся вдруг и подмигнул ему за мгновение до того, как острое лезвие меча коснулась кожи на боку.  
И отскочило, будто Дерек был сделан из мрамора. Арджент вскрикнул и, не удержав меч в руках, выронил его. На том участке кожи, которого коснулось лезвие, не осталось даже царапины.  
– Что за черт?! – закричал Джерард, оборачиваясь к Стайлзу. И, увидев, что тот улыбается, разозлился. – Ты! Это ваших рук дело! Но вы не имеете права! Он мой!  
– Забыл сказать, – покаялся Стайлз, не отказывая себе в удовольствии позлить Джерарда еще больше, – Дерек Хейл не может давать признательные показания, потому что в ночь убийства Пейдж Нельсон на его память воздействовали, стерев из нее некоторые подробности случившегося.  
– Это ложь, – прошипел Арджент и дал какой-то знак своим ребятам. Стайлз тут же услышал звук взводимых курков.  
– За подтверждением экспертизы вы можете обратиться в компанию «Вольфрам и Харт». Но не ранее девяти утра завтрашнего… – договорить Стайлз не успел. Джерард просто не стал его слушать, слишком был зол. Выхватив пистолет, он выпустил ему в грудь сразу несколько пуль, целясь прямо в сердце. Стайлз думал, что это не будет больно. Но ошибся.  
Больно было, да еще как. Он чувствовал, как обжигающе горячий металл входит в его грудную клетку, проникает где-то на сантиметр, а потом медленно выходит, чтобы после упасть на рыхлую землю.  
– Ауч, – запоздало произнес Стайлз, глядя на то, как затягиваются раны. Жаль только, что рубашка и пиджак были безнадежно испорчены.  
– Да что вы стоите? Взять его! – приказал Джерард. Но Крис и остальные не двинулись с места, понимая, что пока Стайлз неуязвим для пуль, противопоставить ему было просто нечего.  
– Не советую я вам связываться с «Вольфрам и Харт», – искренне посоветовал Стайлз. – Никогда и ни в каком качестве.  
– Что ж, посмотрим, как ты выдержишь пулю в голову, а потом поговорим с твоим начальством. – Джерард поднял пистолет и заново взвел курок. Но почти одновременно с этим рядом раздался похожий звук.  
– Думаю, это лишнее, – спокойно, почти равнодушно сказал Крис, поднимая руку с пистолетом. Стайлз медленно перевел взгляд с Джерарда на его сына и обратно.  
– Только попробуй… – опасно произнес Джерард, качая головой. Но Крис вместо ответа переложил указательный палец со ствола на спусковой крючок.  
– Уже было достаточно смертей. Нам больше не нужны лишние.  
Джерард презрительно скривился и почти по-звериному зарычал, но, похоже, понял, что ничего сделать не в силах. Опустив оружие, он поставил его на предохранитель и спрятал в наплечную кобуру.  
– Отлично, – подняв меч, Джерард дал знак своим людям и направился в сторону дороги. Крис – единственный из всех, кто задержался, – также спрятал пистолет.  
– Спасибо, – удивленно произнес Стайлз. Он с самого начала понял, что Крис отличается от остальных охотников, но такого заступничества не ожидал.  
– Не благодари. Мы убиваем только тех, кто убивает нас, – холодно пояснил Крис, а после перевел взгляд на Дерека и добавил. – Но если я встречу его еще раз, я его убью, – пообещав это, Арджент, наконец, отправился вслед за отцом.  
И только тогда Стайлз позволил себе выдохнуть свободно, расслабить на секунду напряженные плечи. А после кинулся к тяжело дышавшему Дереку.  
– Эй-эй-эй. Ты как? Ты же не собираешься здесь умереть, когда я тебя так героически спас? – Стайлз взял в ладони голову Дерека и заставил посмотреть глаза в глаза. Взгляд у него был немного поплывший. – Чем они тебя накачали?  
– Аконитом, – через силу ответил Дерек.  
– Ты сможешь удержаться на ногах, если я тебя отвяжу?  
– Не знаю.  
– Ладно, попробуем, – Стайлз достал из кармана небольшой складной нож и быстро перерезал веревки.  
Дерек на ногах не удержался. Еле успев поймать, Стайлз аккуратно уложил его на спину и, плюнув на все, лег рядом. Земля была холодная и чуть влажная, но Дерек был горячим, как печка, что компенсировало неудобства.  
– Ты идиот, Дерек. Зачем ты к ним пошел? – не удержался от упрека Стайлз. Хотя, конечно, он понимал. Понимал и винил во всем себя.  
– То, что случилось с Пейдж, никогда не даст мне спокойно жить. Я просто устал.  
– Она бы все равно умерла. Пейдж не смогла принять укус.  
– Но именно я хотел, чтобы она стала оборотнем. Я попросил Питера найти альфу, готового укусить ее, – возразил Дерек, не удивленный тем, что Стайлз знал подробности смерти Пейдж.  
– Ты ничего не знаешь о том, что случилось, – покачал головой Стайлз и, приподнявшись, посмотрел на Дерека сверху вниз. – Сегодня моя коллега Лидия показал мне один контракт. Он был заключен десять лет назад оборотнем по имени Питер Хейл. Он боялся за свою жизнь, потому что его семью преследовали охотники, и тогда он заключил сделку с «Вольфрам и Харт». Фирма обязалась в случае смерти клиента воскресить его и наделить силой альфы, а в обмен он должен был выполнить небольшую просьбу компании. Он должен был убедить своего племянника, что его девушка разорвет с ним отношения, если узнает о том, что он вервульф. И обратить ее – лучший выход из положения.  
Тело Дерека под руками Стайлза окаменело, глаза вспыхнули красным. Он дернулся, но Стайлз, готовый к такой реакции, мягко надавил ему на плечи, вынуждая лечь обратно.  
– Зачем это было нужно?  
– В «Вольфрам и Харт» есть медиумы, которые могут предвидеть будущее и корректировать его. Они знали, что Пейдж не примет укус, знали, что она попросит тебя убить ее. Они приказали Питеру отвести вас к священному дереву Неметон, где было совершенно жертвоприношение. Один невинный ребенок убил другого, и это дало Неметону силы для возрождения. Ты не виноват в смерти Пейдж, ты был такой же жертвой, как и она.  
Судя по тому, как сурово сжал губы Дерек, Стайлз его не убедил. Ну ничего, у него еще будет время, чтобы рассказать все подробно и заставить Дерека простить себя. Стайлз постарается, сделает все, что нужно для этого.  
– Значит, Питера воскресят?  
– В ближайшее полнолуние, – подтвердил Стайлз. – А твою силу отдадут ему. Думаю, спектакль со свидетелем убийства был разыгран специально. Им нужно было, чтобы ты пришел к ним.  
– Кто это – «они»? – почти без интереса спросил Дерек.  
– Старшие Партнеры. Те, кто управляют фирмой. Никто из нас их никогда не видел, но мы знаем, что они могущественны. Не знаю, для чего им нужен Неметон, но подозреваю, что не для чего-то хорошего.  
Больше Дерек ни о чем не спрашивал, а Стайлз не говорил. Хотя было, что еще рассказать. О том, что «Вольфрам и Харт» не успокоятся, пока не получат свою оплату, о том, что он сам пообещал до самой смерти работать на них, только чтобы они спасли Дерека. Это все можно было решить позже, а пока…  
– Дерек, нам надо уходить. Через полчаса действие заклинания закончится, и нас снова можно будет убить. Давай не дожидаться этого?  
– Ответь еще на один вопрос, – заупрямился Дерек, с возрастающей силой удержав Стайлза на месте. – Ты пришел, потому что думал, что я невиновен?  
Стайлз замер, понимая, насколько важным для Дерека будет ответ на этот вопрос. Сердце, чуть успокоившееся после выплеска адреналина, снова забилось, как бешенное, и будто выросло, став таким большим, что начало распирать грудь изнутри.  
– Я считаю, что ты невиновен. И все же я пришел не поэтому.  
Он не стал больше ничего говорить, лишь коснулся губами упрямо сжатых губ и быстро поднялся на ноги.  
Пора было уходить.

****

Эпилог

– Дерек, шторы! – простонал Стайлз, зарываясь лицом в подушку, чтобы спастись от яркого солнечного света, проникающего в окно. Рядом зашевелились, но вставать, увы, не спешили, поэтому Стайлз чуть согнул в колене ногу и двинул ею по чужому голому бедру. – Дерек.  
Ноль реакции.  
Прекрасно.  
Еще раз мстительно пихнув бедро, Стайлз сонно сполз с кровати и, подойдя к окну, задернул шторы, не забыв проверить залитую солнцем, но пока еще пустынную в столь ранний час улицу. К сожалению, вернувшись в кровать, он понял, что сон, как рукой сняло.  
– Черт, – вздохнул он, уставившись в расписанный символами потолок. – Ты козел, Дерек.  
Рядом фыркнули, а через секунду Стайлза придавило к кровати большое горячее тело.  
– Слезь с меня! – пропыхтел он, упираясь ладонью в голую грудь, покрытую темной вязью защитных татуировок. Эффекта его сопротивление, конечно, не дало. Дерек был чертовым оборотнем. Альфой. Такого хрен сдвинешь.  
– Много спать вредно, – поучительно сказал он и, наклонившись, поцеловал открытую шею. Стайлзу было, что на это сказать, но он не стал. Раздвинул под Дереком ноги, обнял ими за талию. Дерек, не отвлекаясь, спустился поцелуями с шеи на грудь, прихватил не острыми человеческими зубами сосок и тут же обвел его языком, вызывая у Стайлза сладкий вздох.  
Дерек оказался на удивление ненасытным любовником. За те месяцы, что они скрывались от «Вольфрам и Харт», путая следы, расписывая каждое новое жилище символами, украшая свое тело защитными татуировками, за все эти месяцы редко выпадали дни, когда они не занимались любовью.  
И каждый раз это было как в первый.  
– Я хочу в туалет, Дерек. Ну вот прям очень, так что придется немного отложить, – вынужден был признаться Стайлз. Дерек фыркнул и, оторвавшись от облизывания гладкой кожи, насмешливо посмотрел ему в глаза.  
Стайлзу нравился этот взгляд, хоть и видеть его случалось редко. Дерек не перестал быть хмурым, мрачным оборотнем по мановению палочки, не стал внезапно доверять людям или изливать Стайлзу душу по вечерам. Но что-то в нем все же изменилось – будто распрямилась сжатая пружина, не дававшая ему покоя все эти годы. И, думая об этом, Стайлз чувствовал некоторую гордость, понимая, что в какой-то степени поспособствовал этому.  
Их жизнь не стала легкой и свободной. Они скрывались от могущественной организации, у них не было постоянного жилья и работы, они ругались – порой до драк и первой крови. Но если бы у Стайлза снова был выбор: вернуться в «Вольфрам и Харт», к относительно спокойной жизни и достатку, или остаться с Дереком, рискуя своей шкурой, то он бы, не сомневаясь, выбрал Дерека. Потому что только с ним он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым.  
А «Вольфрам и Харт» все равно оставалось недолго. В конце концов, у Стайлза в подругах была настоящая банши, а те всегда безошибочно предчувствовали чужую смерть, особенно если это была смерть истинного зла. 

****

Конец


End file.
